Parent Trap: KND Version
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Ashley is a smarty cool gal. Nicole is a sofisticated gal. What happens if they meet? Simple, they'll try to reunite their parents.
1. A Wedding to Remember

Parent Trap (KND version)

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

It was night. Stars were shining brightly in the sky. There were fireworks blasting high in the nighttime sky and two people were watching it. One was a woman; she was beautiful. She has chocolate-brown skin and black braided hair. Her eyes were brown-black and she was wearing a red hat and a blue dress.

The other one was a man; he looked handsome. He has peach-brown skin. He's bald and his eyes were honey brown. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie.

They both are on a cruise ship named Nightingale. Turns out, it was their wedding night. They had dinner; it was the most wonderful feeling the couple had. They were going to get married. Then, someone took their picture, them staring at each other. After the dinner, they both are ready to be wed. The priest asked them if they take each other as their husband and wife and they both said "I do".

After their wedding, they went to the ballroom and everyone started dancing. The man asked for his wife's hand and they started dancing in the huge ballroom. They both danced for several minutes, but felt like hours for them. It was one memorable wedding for them.

After one year, they had twin girls, born in June 15.

* * *

Pls. R & R, no flames.


	2. Meet Ashley Lincoln

Chapter 2, everyone. One of the twins are revealed.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

--

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet Ashley Lincoln

--

Ten years later, at New Jersey, there was a camp named Camp Bunker. It was a camp for girls. It's a great camp, noticing lots of girls have arrived to camp there. There was one girl walking through the crowd; her sunglasses were on her head, covering her violet headband. She has a blue jacket over her violet shirt. She is wearing long blue-violet jeans which covered her white shoes. She has dark brown hair with violet highlights and she has brown-black eyes. Her hair is dazzling dark brown, which is long and slightly wavy, with violet highlights at the side. Her skin has a tan color. She is wearing a necklace with an 'A' shape dangling. She stopped in front of the backpack hill. She was trying to get her backpack but she can't.

"Hey, could you help me in getting my backpack? It's kinda hard to pull with other bags surrounding it," The girl asked.

Then, a blonde haired girl grabbed it. She was wearing a pink shirt with the number "34" in the middle, color black. She was wearing blue jeans and her hair was in a ponytail. She's wearing white sneakers.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks. What's your name?" the girl asked the blonde and she said, "Sally Amber Beatles. And you?"

"Ashley Lincoln."

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. I came from California. How about you?" Sally asked and then Ashley said, "Me too. In Malibu, actually."

"Me too. Do you live in Eastwood Street?" Sally asked and then Ashley replied, "Yup. We have new neighbors that moved in last week," and then Sally said, "I moved at Eastwood Street last week."

"Oh my gosh! You are my new neighbor!" Ashley exclaimed and then Sally said, "I guess my first friend here will be spending a lot of time with me."

"Yeah. By the way, right you have a twin brother?" Ashley asked and then Sally said, "Yeah. His name is Andrew Sean Beatles. Call him Andy. He's at a boys' camp."

"Camp Woodland?" Ashley asked and then Sally said, "Yeah, that one. That means mom and dad are alone at our house doing who-knows-what."

Ashley then giggled.

"How about you? Do you have any siblings?" Sally asked and then Ashley said, "I don't have a sibling. I don't even know my dad."

"Oh. That must be sad," Sally said and then Ashley said, "Yeah. For once, I would like to meet him and say, hi dad."

"Don't worry. You'll meet your dad soon. Besides, every story has a happy ending," Sally said and then Ashley said, "Thanks. Hey, they said we could pick which cabin we're staying in. Let's be cabin mates!"

"Nice idea. Let's tell the scout mistress," Sally said and they both ran to the scout mistress's cabin.

--

* * *

Please review, please. And no flames.


	3. Meet Nicole Uno

Chapter 3, everyone. Sigh, no reviews. Seriously, why do I even bother?

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot

--

Chapter 3: Meet Nicole Uno

--

At another part of the camp, there was a limo arriving. When it stopped, a girl came out. She has dazzling dark brown hair and was wearing a violet hat. She was wearing a violet sweater with red side stripes. She was wearing a blue skirt with violet edges. She has tan skin. Her hair was flowing. She also was wearing a necklace with an 'N' shape dangling.

After her, a man came out. He was a little chubby. He has shaggy, reddish-brown hair. He's wearing glasses with a yellow tone and gray frames. He's wearing a butler suit, along with matching shoes.

"So, today is your first day in camp," the man said and then the girl said with a little accent of British, "Yeah. I'll miss you, Hoagie."

"I'll miss you too, Nicole," Hoagie, the butler said.

"Tell dad I'm really missing him now," Nicole said.

"Of course," Hoagie said.

Then, Hoagie brought out a deck of cards and gave it to Nicole.

"Your grandpa says to give this to you. To play poker when you have time," Hoagie said.

Then, they shook hands, and then piled the other two on it. They jumped to the other side and bumped each other on the hips, and returned to shaking hands. After the handshake, the two hugged.

"Bye Hoagie," Nicole said and then Hoagie waved his hand and entered the limo and left.

"First day of camp. Better go to the scout mistress's cabin and ask for a cabin," Nicole said to herself.

Without looking, she bumped to a girl.

"Sorry," The girl said.

She has brownish-blonde hair in pigtails. She's wearing a black shirt with a yellow design in the middle saying "Peace" and she's wearing black pants and rainbow-colored sneakers.

"It's okay," Nicole said.

"I'm Kelly Renee Stork, by the way," the girl said.

"I'm Nicole Uno," Nicole introduced.

"Nice meeting you, Nicole," Kelly said.

"Nice to meet you too. Where do you live?" Nicole asked and then Kelly said, "We used to live at Canada. I'm moving to England after this camp."

"I live at England," Nicole said and then Kelly said, "I hope you live at London," and then Nicole said, "Yup. I live at Parkway Street."

"That's where I'm moving! Yay! I have a new friend there!" Kelly said and then Nicole said, "Yup."

"Hey, wanna be cabin mates?" Kelly asked and then Nicole said, "Sure!" They ran to the scout mistress's cabin.

--

Chappie 3. Please R & R, please. And no flames.


	4. Two Slumber Parties

Chapter 4... the chapter before the twins see each other for real. Thanks for all the reviews, Sam. Muchly appreciated ;).

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot

--

Chapter 4: Two slumber parties

--

Their first day at Camp Bunker. The girls were having lunch, so they are in the cafeteria. Ashley was in line beside Sally. They were chatting again.

"So Ashley, ever heard of the Kids Next Door?" Sally asked and then Ashley replied, "Of course. I'm the sector leader. Numbuh 15's my codename."

"Whoa! I'm just the diversionary tactician and nurse. Numbuh 34's my codename," Sally said.

"So you'll transfer sectors too," Ashley said and then Sally said, "Yup. We'll be teammates! Yay!"

At the end of the line, Nicole and Kelly were lining up and so they grabbed a tray and lined up.

"Nicole, have you heard of the Kids Next Door?" Kelly asked and then Nicole said, "Yeah. I'm the sector leader. I'm Numbuh 51."

"Really?! I remembered you when we were training at the Arctic training base!" Kelly said.

"Huh?" Nicole asked with confusion and Kelly said, "Don't you remember? When Numbuh 3602 left and then I bumped into you and you apologized and I said ditto."

"Oh yeah! I remembered when Numbuh 3602 tripped and landed on you," Nicole said which made Kelly blush.

"Hey Kelly, what's your codename anyway?" Nicole asked and then Kelly said, "Numbuh 269."

"You… you… are the supreme leader!" Nicole said with surprise.

"Yeah. I just didn't tell anyone. I'm just the new supreme leader after Numbuh 937 got decommissioned. Look, there are strawberries. Let's get some," Kelly said and then Nicole said, "I can't. I'm allergic."

With Ashley and Sally, they both were grabbing food.

"Hey Ashley, wanna get some strawberries?" Sally asked and then Ashley said, "I can't. I'm allergic."

"Then, what's your favorite fruit?" Sally asked and Ashley said, "Cherries."

"Cherries," Nicole said and then Kelly said, "Cherries are your favorite fruits? I guess you don't eat strawberries."

"Hello, I said I'm allergic," Nicole reminded Kelly.

"There's a slumber party later. Wanna come?" Sally asked Ashley said, "I'm so there!"

"Count me in!" Nicole told Kelly.

"Besides, it's in our cabin," Sally said, giggling and then Ashley asked, "What's our cabin number again?"

"Cabin 3451," Sally replied.

"So, where's the slumber party?" Nicole asked and then Kelly said, "In cabin 7286."

"Hey, that's our cabin!" Nicole said and then Kelly said, "Exactly."

Later at the evening, there were two slumber parties; one at Ashley's cabin and one at Nicole's cabin. At Ashley's cabin, they were playing poker. Ashley won several times already, and if she won this one, it'll be her eighth.

"You can't beat three kings," A girl said and then Ashley asked, "Oh yeah? How about if I have a full set of Aces?"

"Dang! You're real good," the girl said.

"I'm getting kinda bored with poker. Let's play go fish," Ashley said and then Sally said, "Nice idea!"

At Nicole's cabin, they were playing a simple game of truth or dare. Nicole spun the bottle and it eventually stopped and pointed at Kelly.

"Kelly, truth or dare?" Several girls asked and then Kelly said, "Truth."

"Who's your crush?" Nicole asked and then Kelly blushed.

"Umm… Well… His name is Timmy."

"Timmy who?" Nicole asked and then Kelly said, "You know… Numbuh 3602."

"You mean Timothy Drilovsky? You like the drill sergeant in the Arctic base?" Nicole asked and then Kelly said, "Well, he's kinda cute. And c'mon, he's sweet and kind and…"

All the girls were staring at Kelly, giggling all the way.

"That's a little too much information, Kelly," one girl said.

"Okay, who's next?" Kelly asked as she spun the bottle. It pointed at Nicole and the girls asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Nicole said and then Kelly asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"I don't. I don't even know my mom," Nicole said and then Kelly said, "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Besides, a little dilemma will be solved soon. C'mon! Spin the bottle!" Nicole said.

The girls had a thrilling slumber party. All night, they've been playing games and telling stories. But unbeknownst to them, the next day will be the start of the chaos.

--

Chappie 4. Please R&R, no flames.


	5. A Game of Fencing, a Discovery

Chapter 5, the real choas. Thanks for the reviews, Sam. Here's your consolation!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

--

Chapter 5: What a game of Fencing would let you discover

--

It was early morning. It was about 11 a.m., so the girls had sports for a while. They were all outside; it was a sunny day. They were playing at the wide spaces of the camp. Some girls were playing basketball, some were playing ping-pong, and others were playing baseball and several more sports. But in one portion of the camp, Ashley was fencing with Sally. Ashley was the defending champion, and so Sally had to beat her, but was having a pretty tough time doing that.

"C'mon Ashley! Let someone win for once!" Sally argued but Ashley said, "Then what's the reason for fighting? This is a competition. And where's the fun without a little competition? I can't let myself take a dive."

Sally then fell and Ashley pointed the sword, or so called foil, in front of her. "Touché," Ashley said.

The councilor then said, "Congratulations Ashley Lincoln."

"You're so good in fencing. Can you teach me?" Sally asked and then Ashley said, "Sure."

"Anyone who would want to battle Ashley in fencing?" The councilor asked.

Nicole and Kelly finished playing tennis. Nicole heard the challenge call and said, "I'll try!"

She went over there and put on a fencing outfit.

"Okay, Ashley Lincoln versus?" The councilor asked and then Nicole said, "Nicole Uno."

"Okay. Start," the councilor said.

They started their fencing. Slashing the foils to the sides, pointing it at their front, they battled wisely and both were a match. They started leaving the fencing field. They eventually reached the baseball field, the basketball field and now, the scout mistress's cabin. The other girls were watching the game. Then, there were bundles of hay in Ashley's path so she jumped out of there. Nicole followed; they were both dedicated in winning. Lastly, Ashley fell in the water container and Nicole said, "I'm sorry. Here," she said, offering her hand, "I'll help you up."

"No, I'll help you down!" Ashley said and she grabbed Nicole's hand and pulled her in the water container.

"What'd you do that for?" Nicole asked and then Ashley said, "You pushed me in the water, so I pulled you down!"

They eventually ended up quarreling. The other girls and the councilor arrived.

"Girls, girls, stop it this instant!" The councilor said, "Now, apologize and shake hands.

The girls took of their masks and faced each other, only to find mirrored faces. The two girls gasped, seeing that they have a look-a-like.

"Look, they both are like twins!" Sally said and then Kelly said, "Yeah!"

"I don't believe this! It's impossible," Nicole said and then Ashley said, "No way that we look alike. You obviously don't have a side highlight of violet in your hair. And you don't wear shades, you wear a hat. And also, our clothes are so not alike. And your nose is bigger than mine."

"HEY! My nose is in right shape!" Nicole said and then they started quarreling again.

"Girls, stop it this instant!" The councilor said, obviously annoyed by the girls' bickering.

The two went in separate directions; they just realized something is weird, and it'll just get even weirder and weirder.

--

Chapter 5, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	6. Pranks and Paybacks

Chapter 6... chaosy chapter. Like the title said, pranks and paybacks are here. Thankies for the reviews Sam.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot

--

* * *

Chapter 6: Pranks and Paybacks

--

After the encounter, the two girls hated each other. Not really that much; they just don't like each other. It was evening. Ashley and the other girls were playing poker again, when suddenly, Nicole and Kelly arrived.

"So, what do you want?" Ashley asked and then Nicole said, "I just want to play a friendly game of poker," and she brought out her deck of cards, given to her by her butler, Hoagie, who was ordered by Nicole's grandpa to give to her.

"Hmm… What if we make this game interesting?" Ashley said

Nicole grinned and said, "Even better. Let's say the loser will jump in the lake later."

Ashley had to agree, so she said, "Perfect. Let's see if you like triple Aces."

Nicole said, "True. But how would you like a full house!"

Ashley was flabbergasted. She always got full Aces.

"So, what's the deal of jumping in the lake?" Nicole asked.

Ashley obviously got mad. She took off her shoes, shades and headband and jumped in the lake. Nicole, Kelly and several girls took away her shoes, shades and headband. When Ashley saw this, she made an evil plan for tomorrow.

After dressing up, Ashley, Sally and several other girls sneaked in Nicole's cabin. They devised an evil plan and put booby traps in their cabin. They crept out and went back to their cabin to sleep. They want to see their plan in action tomorrow when they wake up.

--

It was a peaceful 8 a.m. Peaceful, that is, until… "AH!!"

Shrieks and screams came out from cabin 7286. When Nicole woke up, she saw every other girl screaming. One girl had whipped cream on her face. Another one has worms at her bed. Kelly, well, she walked and tripped with the millions of streamers in her way. Then, Nicole stood up and realized she was about to step on a trap.

She walked over it and said, "That girl is so pathetic in making traps."

She accidentally stepped on a string which made a bucketful of chocolate pudding fall on her head.

"That girl is the lowest of all the creatures of the world!" Nicole said angrily.

Outside their cabin, Ashley, Sally and the rest were watching and after hearing Nicole's angry outburst, Ashley said, "Why thank you. Thank you very much."

Then, two councilors arrived for their daily checkup on the cabins. Ashley planned a trap at the door, so she avoided them to go in.

"Yes?" Nicole asked as the councilors knocked on the cabin door.

"Is everything alright there?" The first councilor asked and then Ashley said, "No! No it isn't!"

"It's alright madams. You could check our cabin. Maybe Ashley did something to our cabin if she was trying to make you avoid coming in," Nicole said and then the two councilors looked at Ashley and she said, "No. I didn't do anything to their cabin."

The two councilors entered and a bucket of grease fell on them and made them slip all the way to the table at the edge of the cabin. They bumped into the fan switch, which made the fan above them spin and chicken feathers fell on them.

"Who planned this?!" The second councilor asked angrily and then the two girls pointed at each other and blamed each other.

"SHE DID IT!"

Later, the councilors had a talk with the scout mistress and she told them to take Ashley and Nicole in the isolation cabin to learn to get along.

--

Chappie 6, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	7. My Twin Sister!

Chapter 7. Meet your twin, girls. At least they get reunited.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

--

* * *

Chapter 7: My Twin Sister!

The two girls were in the isolation cabin, in separate beds. Ashley's was on the right while Nicole's was on the left. Ashley was trying to sleep while Nicole was reading. Ashley was getting really bothered by the light so she turned it off. But Nicole needed to read so she turned it on. They continued messing with the switch until the lights burst off. It was actually because of a brownout because of the incoming storm. The window was open and Nicole had a hard time to close it with the strong wind blowing at her face so Ashley helped her.

"Hey thanks," Nicole said after the window was closed.

"No problem. Do you want a snack?" Ashley asked and then Nicole asked, "What is it?"

"Oreo's dipped in peanut butter. It's my favorite. But if you don't like dipping it in peanut butter, it's alright," Ashley said.

Nicole told her, "I love dipping it in peanut butter. I just wonder why people think it's disgusting."

"Yeah, I know," Ashley said, opening a chest where they put all their stuff.

She grabbed a pack of Oreos and a jar of peanut butter. They shared snacks and felt better.

"So Nicole, you live in England," Ashley said and then Nicole said, "Yeah. I live with my dad, our butler, Hoagie and grandpa. My grandma is still at another country."

"I live at Malibu, California. I live with my mom, my nanny, Fanny and my dog, Lucky," Ashley said.

They both thought and thought until Ashley was ready to speak her mind.

"Isn't it weird that I don't know my dad and you don't know your mom? And that I know my mom and you know your dad?" Ashley asked and then Nicole said, "It is pretty weird."

"Do you have a picture of your dad?" Ashley asked and then Nicole said, "It's ripped, but yes. You, do you have a picture of your mom?"

"Yup. But it's ripped," Ashley said.

They took the pictures of their parents and showed it to each other. Their pictures were like pieces of a puzzle. They connected it and the picture was complete, a whole picture. In it were a woman and a man looking at each other lovingly. It is such a romantic picture.

"That's my mom!" Ashley exclaimed and then Nicole said, "That's my dad!"

"I can't believe it. I have a sister!" Ashley said and then Nicole said, "Sister? Ashley, we're twins!"

The two girls hugged and felt so happy. They just discovered a missing piece of their family and lives.

Later at the evening, they were sleeping at one bed; they connected their beds because the beds are easy to move.

"Ashley, what's mom like?" Nicole asked and then Ashley said, "Mom? She's a famous singer in our place. What's dad like?"

"Dad? He's rich and he's a business man."

"I wish I could meet dad."

"And I wish I could meet mom."

The two girls were disappointed about being separated from their own twin and their parent.

Suddenly, Ashley sat up and said, "That's it! I have a brilliant idea!"

"What is it?" Nicole asked and then Ashley said, "We'll switch places to meet our other parent!"

Nicole asked, "What? Are you nuts?"

"C'mon. I know how much you want to meet mom as much I want to meet dad. Besides, all we have to do is spend time with them. And when the time comes, we'll tell them that we are their opposite girl and they'll bound to switch us back. And that makes us unleash a plan to make them get together," Ashley said.

"Hmm… Okay. I'll agree. But, we need to have help from others."

"Okay. Let's talk about it tomorrow," Ashley said and they nodded and slept.

The plan will be talked about at the next chapter. Chapter 7, please R&R, no flames.


	8. Our Plan

Okay... so the two are going to start planning and plotting. Sigh, no new reviews. Honestly, why do I even bother. Just kidding.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

--

* * *

Chapter 8: Our Plan

--

The next day, the twins went out and met with their friends. They sat at the same table in the cafeteria.

"So you guys are twins?" Sally asked and then Kelly said, "So that's why you guys are identical."

"Guys, can you keep a secret?" Ashley asked and then Sally said, "Of course we can."

"Okay. We're going to switch places after this camp. You guys can help us along the way. Especially in the KND," Nicole said

Kelly said, "We'll help you guys. First, you guys have to change your accents."

"Accents?" The twins asked in unison and then Sally said, "Yeah. Nicole has a British accent while Ashley doesn't. You guys must learn how to talk in other accents."

"You mean like this?" Ashley asked in a British accent.

"How'd you do that?" Nicole asked and then Ashley said, "I have a British accent too, but I don't use it."

"Hmm… I guess I have to practice speaking without my accent," Nicole said without her accent and then Sally said, "You're doing it!"

"Looks like you guys are going to have a successful plan," Kelly said.

--

Later at the isolation cabin, they taught each other about their family and about their houses.

"Okay, this is my nanny, Fanny," Ashley said, pointing to a red-headed woman in a picture.

"This is Lucky, my dog."

"Any more people I should know about?" Nicole asked and then Ashley said, "Oh yeah, Aunt Cree, Uncle Chad, grandma and grandpa. Also our cousins Riana and Steven."

"Who's Aunt Cree?" Nicole asked and then Ashley said, "Mom's sister. Uncle Chad is her husband. Riana is Aunt Cree's daughter and she's seven years old. Steven is Riana's brother and he's eleven and Numbuh 2174 in the KND and my teammate."

"How are grandpa and grandma?" Nicole asked and Ashley said, "They're fine. Just make sure you'll say bonjour to grandma. She's French."

"So we're French British African-Americans?" Nicole asked and then Ashley said, "Yup. Now you tell me who's who in your life." Nicole took out a picture and pointed to each person.

"This is our butler and my playmate, Hoagie," Nicole said, pointing at a rather chubby man with reddish-brown hair.

"And this is Grandpa Monty," Nicole said, pointing at her grandpa.

"Okay, now, I'll show you my house," Ashley said and grabbed a paper and started drawing; Nicole did the same.

--

After teaching about the houses and people, Nicole taught Ashley the secret handshake. And after, Ashley noticed something.

"Oh no," Ashley said and then Nicole asked, "What?"

"I have violet highlights," Ashley replied.

"Right they fade?" Nicole asked and then Ashley said, "By two months. But our problem is that mom knows when it fades, so I have to give you highlights."

"But... but…"

"No buts. We have to accomplish this mission. If they ask about the highlights, I'll just say that we had makeovers," Ashley said.

"But how will you put highlights?" Nicole asked and then Ashley brought out a box.

"Here. I'll apply it on your hair," Ashley said.

By the time they finished, they looked at the mirror and saw that they are exact look-a-likes.

"This is freaky," Nicole said and then Ashley said, "I know."

"We're so gonna succeed!" The two said together.

--

Chapter 8, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	9. A Touching Meeting, Actually Two

Chappie 9... so touching. The twins finally get to see their other parent.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

--

* * *

Chapter 9: A Touching Meeting, Actually Two

--

It was the day of departure from the camp. Several girls were saying goodbye. The four girls were together.

"So Nicole, I'll meet you at Malibu, okay," Sally said as she was called to leave.

"See you at London, Ashley," Kelly said and she left.

"I'm gonna miss you," Nicole said and then Ashley said, "Me too. So you have the phone number?"

"Yeah. I'll call you when there's a huge emergency," Nicole said.

"Nicole Uno, Nicole Uno, your ride is here," the councilor said.

The two girls hugged and Ashley ran to the limo. Nicole was called after several seconds and she left Camp Bunker.

At the plane, Nicole was feeling both nervous and excited. She was going to meet her mom. After the plane landed, lots of people were there. But the one she was looking for was a woman, her mom, Abigail Lincoln. She spotted a woman wearing a red hat, blue shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. "Ash!"

Nicole ran to the arms of her mother.

"Momma!" Nicole said.

She was crying a little bit and when her mom saw it, she wiped it away and said, "Why are you crying, baby girl?"

"Sorry mom. I just missed you so much!" Nicole said.

"Me too. I missed you so much, baby girl. I didn't have a fan girl screaming to teach her how to sing and to accompany me to the mall. C'mon honey, I'll drive us home," her mom said.

They went to the car and rode home.

"How are Lucky and Fanny?" Nicole asked and then her mom replied, "They're fine. Lucky missed you. Fanny kept on saying, "I miss her. Abby, can you pretend to be Ashley because I miss her so much." She said she misses the girl who she cooks bacon for and joins her at the swimming pool."

Meanwhile, at the other plane headed for England, Ashley felt thrills in meeting her dad. Her mom always told her he was a gentleman. She really wanted to meet him, and now that she's ten, she finally got a chance to. When the plane landed, Ashley looked for Hoagie. Then, she saw a man behind her and carried her.

"How's my camper?" Hoagie asked and then Ashley said, "Hoagie! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Nice highlight," Hoagie said and he put his hand in front of her. She shook it and had their secret handshake.

When they walked to the limo, a man wearing black shades, red shirt, khaki pants and brown shoes was standing there. It was none other than Nigel Uno, her one and only dad.

"Hey Nikki! Come here," The man said.

Ashley ran to the man and he lifted her up.

"How's my baby girl?" The man asked and then Ashley said, "Fine, dad!"

"I missed you so much, baby girl! Nice highlights. Who gave those to you?" Nigel said and then Ashley said, "I missed you too daddy! My friend at camp said I look nice with violet highlights."

"Nigel, we're gonna go now," Hoagie said and then they all rode the limo.

"How's camp, honey?" Nigel asked and then Ashley said in a British accent, "I had so much fun."

"Well, forgive me if you want to go back because you'll not go there anymore because I missed you so much," Nigel said.

"You know, your dad keeps on looking at your picture," Hoagie said and then Nigel said, "That isn't as much as how Hoagie misses playing cannonball with you. He jumps in the pool and misses how much you say there's a tidal wave."

Ashley giggled all the way back to their house.

--

Chapter 9, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	10. Meeting the Family

Chapter 10, everyone. Glad to hear fanboyjaybe, or my classmate/friend, likes it! Here's what I promised ya earlier in school! And make sure you leave a review XD.

--

* * *

Chapter 10: Meeting the Family

--

Back at Malibu, Abby drove her car back to their house. When they went out, a red-haired woman and a dog came running to them.

"Ash! You're here! I missed you so much!" The red-haired woman said and she carried her in a hug.

"I missed you too, Fanny," Nicole said.

The dog barked and Nicole said, "Of course I missed you too, Lucky."

Fanny let Nicole down and she patted Lucky and they ran in the house.

"You really missed her, huh, Fanny?" Abby asked and then Fanny said, "Of course I did! I might just be her nanny, but I treat her like a sister."

"Oops! Speaking of sister…"

"Who are you?!" Nicole asked in a shriek.

Abby and Fanny ran to the house and saw Nicole staring at four people sitting on the couch; one was a brown-skinned, black-haired woman. She is Cree Lincoln, now Cree Dickson. The other one was a blond haired man. He is Chad Dickson. The other one was a girl; her skin is light brown and she has blond hair. She's Riana Dickson. And the boy is Steven Dickson; he has light brown skin and blonde hair like his sister.

"Ash, that's your Aunt Cree and Uncle Chad! Don't forget your cousins Riana and Steve," Abby said and then Cree said, "I know she's shocked because she hasn't seen Riana grow."

"Sorry. I didn't notice Riana. She's so big now," Nicole said and then Steve said, "Yeah. But I'm bigger."

"Of course you are, Steve. You're twelve now," Chad said.

"Twelve?" Nicole asked and then Chad said, "Yeah. His birthday was last week. And so was Riana's eighth birthday."

"We were really sad that you haven't attended it," Riana said and then Nicole said, "Me too."

"Too bad you went to camp. There was a clown and also, we had so much fun cracking him up," Steve said.

"Do you mean you two were the cause the clown got mad?" Chad asked and then the two kids stammered, "Well… umm…"

"Well, at least they made the clown go away. He put a balloon hat on me while I was eating!" Fanny said.

"I remember that! Then, you stomped on his foot, right," Abby said and then Cree said, "Let's not talk about the birthday parties. More importantly, let's celebrate Ashley's arrival here."

--

At England, Ashley looked at the sights to see. The Big Ben and more. She enjoyed seeing many famous landmarks.

"We're here," Hoagie said.

When Ashley stepped out of the limo, she saw a huge mansion in front of her. It looked magnificent, like a royalty mansion.

"C'mon honey, there's someone inside who's been waiting to see you," Nigel said.

They entered the mansion and Ashley entered a small room with a desk in view, and a chair facing back.

"Why hello Nicole," a voice said.

The chair turned around revealing Ashley and Nicole's grandfather, Monty Uno.

"Grandpa!" Ashley exclaimed. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I missed you, grandpa," Ashley said.

"For like, 9 years," she thought.

"I missed you too. So, have fun playing poker and other card games?" Monty asked.

"Yeah, grandpa. I had fun."

"I'll unpack your things, Nicole," Hoagie said.

"Sure. Thanks!" Ashley said.

--

Chappie 10, everyone! Please R&R, no flames.


	11. Unexpected Surprises, the bad kind

Okay, so this is similar to the part where Hallie meets Marideth. To 1/Lizzie and Lizzie fans, please don't hate me. I like Lizzie too 'cause she's funny, but I had to make this chapter. And to fanboyjaybe, you told me at school you like this story, so review it! And I'll let you borrow my magazine on Saturday, 'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 11: Unexpected Surprises (The bad kind)

--

In England, Hoagie just finished unpacking Ashley's stuff at Nicole's room. She was looking at the scene outside her window, and she spotted Nigel with a woman. She has reddish-brown hair and a yellow dress. She's slightly chubby but it's not that noticeable. She and her dad are talking and… flirting? Ashley couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hoagie, who's that?" She asked.

"Oh, that woman is Lizzie," he replied.

"Is she nice?" Ashley asked.

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to know," Hoagie told her.

Ashley took out a pair of binoculars and a camera. She spied on the two and she couldn't believe that her dad is flirting with another woman.

Then, Ashley settled to swim at her dad's huge pool. She was wearing her violet bathing suit.

Her dad arrived and said, "Baby girl, I have someone to introduce you to."

"Who is it, dad?" Ashley asked.

"You'll find out, honey," he replied.

Ashley put her towel on a chair and she sat down. She was waiting for Hoagie to arrive and swim with her. Then, a shadow blocked light from the sun. Ashley looked up and saw Lizzie.

"Honey, I would like you to meet Lizzie," Nigel said.

"Oh, you must be Nicole. Your dad never stops talking about you. It's always Nicole this, Nicole that. I've never met someone who's as talkative about their daughter," Lizzie remarked.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

"Please, call me Lizzie instead." "Sure, Lizzie," Ashley said.

"Dad is so gonna pay for this," She thought.

"I'll get some refreshments," Nigel said as he left.

That leaves Lizzie and Ashley alone.

"So Nicole, you must be happy that your dad really loves you," Lizzie said.

"Yeah. But when it comes to women, I don't know about that," Ashley said.

She knew her dad is flirting with Lizzie, so she has to tear them apart, even if it involves lying.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that he doesn't like you. I mean, look at you. But what I'm saying is that you might be his eighth, or ninth."

"Really? That's fascinating," Lizzie said.

Nigel arrived, holding two glasses of lemonade.

"So girls, how's your chat?" He asked.

"It was quite interesting," Lizzie said.

"What was it about, honey?" Nigel asked Ashley.

Ashley jumped in the pool and water splashed around, mostly to Lizzie.

"Well, I think we know that she makes excellent cannonballs," Lizzie said.

She didn't want to get wet and it's done.

"Thank goodness that's only one cannonball," Lizzie thought.

But then, Hoagie came running wearing his swim trunks. He exclaimed, "Cannonball!!" and jumped in the pool.

Water splashed wildly around and most of it hit Lizzie again.

"Whoa! Now that's a tidal wave!" Ashley exclaimed.

--

Chappie 11, everyone. Please R&R, no flames, and I mean 'no flames' in a big way.


	12. A Helper's Suspicion

Okay, next chapter. Thanks for the last review, max remy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Helper's Suspicion

--

Later, at Malibu, Nicole and her family are currently having brunch. They were all outside Abby's house, at the backyard. There was a picnic table there and that's where they are currently eating. Abby was sitting between Nicole, who is beside Fanny.

Nicole just finished a half-plate of spaghetti and mac and cheese.

Fanny noticed and asked her, "Do you want to have another quarter of the macaroni and cheese now?"

She always knew what Ashley likes to eat.

"Umm… no thanks. I'm kinda full," Nicole replied.

"Full? You just ate a half-plate of spaghetti and mac and cheese. You usually ask for a quarter-plate of the mac and cheese after," Fanny said.

"Umm… I'm just gonna sit there at the swings," Nicole said.

She walked her way from the picnic table to the swings located near the swimming pool of their house.

"Hmm… That girl is acting pretty strange after going to camp," Fanny said.

"I've noticed that. But maybe that's because she's trying to get used to this place again. Imagine, three weeks at a camp at New Jersey. It's pretty hard to adjust there, and now, she'll have to do that again," Abby explained.

"I'm still not convinced," Fanny thought, "That girl is hiding something, and I'll find out what is it."

Later, Nicole slept at five p.m. and woke up at 2 a.m. She grabbed the wireless phone and hid in the bathroom to call her sister. Meanwhile, at England, Ashley is currently reading a book. The phone rang and Hoagie answered it.

"Uno residence, Hoagie speaking. Yes… you may… Nicole, someone wants to talk to you," Hoagie said.

Ashley rushed to him and said, "Thanks Hoagie."

"You know, that person who called you sounds exactly like you," Hoagie said.

"Umm… I'll take the call now," Ashley said and Hoagie handed her the phone.

She took it and stalled Hoagie, "Oh, hello Mildred… why yes, of course."

Hoagie walked away and Ashley sneaked into a closet nearby.

"Hey Nikki. So, how's mom?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, she's fine. I just wanted to ask how you and dad are," Nicole said.

"Listen, we have a problem."

"What? Is dad okay? How about Hoagie? And grandpa?"

"They are alright, but that's not it. There's this woman who is flirting with dad."

"No problem. They are usually business partners with dad."

"No, no. I mean, it's so serious. She and dad are holding hands and giggling and, Uh! It's not a nice scene to look at. We need to do our matchmaking work now."

"But… but… I'm having a great time with mom and Fanny and Lucky. And I just met Riana and Steve. They look different from the picture you showed me."

"Probably because they have grown. That picture was taken two years ago. One more year and Steve's decommissioned from the KND. Oh yeah, have you been to the treehouse yet?"

"Not yet. Steve told me he'll bring me there. Should I tell him that I'm Nicole?"

"Maybe. He isn't that much of a blabbermouth. Yes, tell him. He might help us pretty soon."

"And Riana too?"

"Of course. They are really supportive, I tell you. And Nikki…"

"Yes Ash?"

"We have a crisis here!"

"Okay, okay. But have you been to my treehouse yet?"

"No."

"If you have to find it, just ask grandpa where the biggest tree in the park is, and then you'll find it there."

"Cool. But still, can you listen to me about the crisis?!"

"Fine, fine. Aren't you the devious plan deviser? Then make a plan that would make dad think of mom more than that, that…"

"Lizzie. Her name is Lizzie."

"Yeah, that. But are you serious that they are being seriously…"

"Yes, I am. I know when people are flirting with each other."

"Fine. Make sure you do that. I only want our mom to be with dad. If they are being serious… I don't want a stepmom!"

"Me too. I'll be devising a plan now. Thanks for calling, by the way."

"Of course, sis. Oh yeah, I have to go. I have to sleep. You know, you're bed is so comfy. And Fanny is such a cool nanny."

"I know she is. Have fun with her. Bye."

They both ended the call and left their hiding places. When Ashley crawled out of the closet, she saw six feet. She looked up and saw her dad, grandpa and Hoagie.

"Hi guys," Ashley said.

"And what were you doing there?" Nigel asked.

"It's a private talk. And it's a tradition in Camp Bunker to talk at the phone with your friends at the closet. Might as well try it," Ashley replied.

"Okay," Nigel said.

He and Monty left but Hoagie was looking at Ashley.

"Hoagie, are you alright?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, yes. But aren't you hiding something?" Hoagie asked.

"No! I mean, no, I'm not," Ashley said.

She walked away and Hoagie thought, "That girl changed. I have to find out what she's hiding."

--

Chappie 12, everyone. Please R&R, and definitely no flames.


	13. She's Your Cousin

Whoooooo! Almost near to the comedy chapters! Well, here, there's a tip: Don't call Ashley, ever, when she's taking her nap. And she's not harsh harsh, she's just harsh when she gets interrupted in her nap. But she's really sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 13: She's your cousin

--

The next day at Malibu, 10 a.m., Nicole is up and ready. She went downstairs and saw her aunt Cree, Riana and Steve. And beside them were two old people.

"Umm… Hi," Nicole greeted.

"Why, hello there. If it isn't my granddaughter, Ashley. My have you grown. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl with the toys and the baby bottles and the… Aww, you know what I'm talking about," the old man said.

Nicole rushed to him and hugged him and said, "Hi grandpa. I missed you. Bonjour, grandma. I missed you too."

"Bonjour, Ashley. We all missed you," the old woman said.

Ashley hugged her grandma and Abby arrived.

"How are you guys?" she asked.

"We're fine," Mr. Lincoln replied.

"I see you guys have bonded already," Abby said and then Mrs. Lincoln said, "Yes, we did."

"So, you guys want breakfast?" Fanny asked, walking down the stairs.

"No thanks. We all just ate earlier before coming here," Cree replied.

"Hey Ashley, wanna go to the treehouse now?" Steve asked.

"Sure. I would like to," Nicole replied.

"Can I come too? Can I come too? Please big brother, can I come too?" Riana asked continuously.

"Fine. But don't free the hamsters again," Steve told her.

"YAY!!" Riana exclaimed.

"C'mon Ashley, let's go. Besides, we have new teammates," Steve said.

"Yeah. I know," Nicole said.

The trio ran outside and into a C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. Of course, Steve drove it to their treehouse.

"Wee! Can I drive, Steve?" Riana asked.

"No, little sister. You have to be a KND operative, and besides, you don't have training on how to drive these things," Steve told her.

"Aw c'mon. Please?" She begged.

"Riana, not now," Steve told her.

Several seconds later, they have landed.

"Whoa! This is so different," Nicole said.

"Yeah. Numbuh 68 and I fixed it up while you were gone," Steve said.

"Yeah. Umm… where are the new operatives?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, they should be here in about 3… 2… 1."

"Hey guys!" Sally and Andy said, running in.

"Yep. Here they are," Steve said.

"Hey umm… Ashley," Sally said, winking.

"Hey Sally," she told her.

"You two know each other?" Riana asked.

"Well, we've been cabin mates at Camp Bunker. So there's no surprise now," Nicole explained.

"And so, you must be Nicole," Andy said.

"Andy!" Sally exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

Sally pulled her brother and whispered in his ear, "I told you, call her Ashley. Nicole's only pretending she's Ashley. Don't bust this secret or I'll tell mom and dad you flunked your quiz last year."

"Nicole? Why did you call her Nicole?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah, Steve, Riana, promise me you won't tell anyone this secret I'm going to be telling you," Nicole said.

"Cross our hearts, cousin," Steve said.

Nicole sighed and started, "I'm not Ashley."

"What? You aren't? Do you have a screw loose, Ash? And why are you speaking with a British accent?" Riana asked.

"Because… I'm Nicole, Ashley's twin."

"Yup. You turned crazy from camp," Steve said.

"Really, it's true. Call my KND portable phone and see."

Steve scoffed but did as he was told. He took out his 2x4 technology phone and started calling the real Ashley.

At England, Ashley was still sleeping sound, that is, until a ringing item noised up the room.

She picked up her 2x4 technology phone and started, "Who the hey is calling me in 6 p.m.?! I'm taking a nap here, people!" "Ash? Is that you?" Steve asked.

"Well, look who calls. You wouldn't believe Nicole, right?" "Yeah… but now, I think it's true."

"Yeah. You getting older is making your memory and brain nutty, ya know!" she yelled crankily.

"You know I probably should've believed Nicole and not disturb your nap," Steve said, whimpering a little bit.

"Ya think?! And let me talk to Nikki."

Steve handed Nicole the phone and said, "Hey, sis. Just you know, I saw your treehouse earlier and it looks cool, except stop keeping Rainbow Monkey tea party crumpet books, okay."

"That isn't mine! Albert told me to borrow that!" Nicole said back.

"Whatever. Let me talk to Steve again. I'll give him a piece of my mind," Ashley said.

"She wants to talk to you. Man, your funeral is getting nearer," Nicole joked.

"Hey!"

He grabbed the phone and said, "What is it now?"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't be harsh. Just make sure you don't spill this secret to anyone, even your parents and especially mom. I know you know what'll happen if you do, right?"

"Get some sleep cousin. I know you are harsh to me whenever you're sleepy," Steve said.

"Good you know. So don't call me for another 30 minutes because dinner is up later. And be nice to Nikki, she's my twin, ya know," Ashley said, and then ended the call.

"Are you that cranky when your sleep gets interrupted?" Steve asked.

"How do you think I'm able to sneak into dad's secret chest?" Nicole asked.

"Yup, you two are definitely related, and twins.

"Oh my gosh! I have another cousin!" Riana exclaimed happily, hugging Nicole as tightly as she can.

"Ca… can't breathe!" Nicole yelled.

"Nice to meet you Nicole," Steve said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I got used to Ashley and her… wait a sec… did you say dad?"

"Yeah… why?"

"If you and Ashley are twins, and then Aunt Abigail and your dad and… you guys have a dad?! And he's alive?!"

"Yeah. How did you think Ashley and I got born? We were carried by storks? Of course we have a dad! I spent all my life with him!"

"Who is he?" Riana asked.

"Right, it is Mr. Nigel Uno?" Sally asked, "Sorry for butting in."

"It's okay. And yes, my dad is Nigel Uno."

"Hey, isn't that dude the rich business man who sells those cool stuff?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, he is."

"Man, Aunt Abigail would be so glad to hear that Uncle Nigel is alive!" Steve said.

"Hey, I think you forgot about the deal we have," Nicole said.

"Whoops. Sorry," Steve said.

"Why do you guys don't want to tell your parents about you guys realizing each other?" Andy asked.

"Because we have to get them together. They won't just separate from each other for a reason," Nicole said.

"Well, let's go check out the treehouse," Sally said.

--

Chappie 13, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	14. Another Flirt

Here's chapter 14. One thing, don't ever underestimate the twins' power of insulting and devising plans, especially Ashley. But still, they are sweet, but don't try to make them devious around you guys XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 14: Another Flirt

--

Later, Nicole and the two Dickson kids returned to the Lincoln mansion. Sally and Andy walked back home.

"Kids, where have you been?" Chad asked.

"Dad, we've been to the treehouse we've made," Steve said.

"Your KND treehouse?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad. So don't become a villain or we'll kick your butt, even if you're our dad," Riana said.

"I told you, Riana, you're still a cadet! You can't be in a sector unless you finish your training!" Steve yelled.

"Okay… besides, why would I join the villains? I'm going to be a good dad to you two," Chad said.

Nicole lowered her head, and Chad said, "Oh… umm… well… we've got to go now."

"Why?" Riana asked.

"Because we have to visit my dad and mom," Chad said.

"Oh, bye, Ashley," Steve said.

He already understands their plan and goes along with the flow.

"Bye," she said.

Before she knew it, the Dickson family has left their mansion. Bored, Nicole walked to her sister's room and plopped on her bed.

"Uh, this is so hard. First, we have to reunite mom and dad, but then Ashley calls and says that Lizzie and dad are flirting! Man, this isn't according to plan. I'm stumped!"

Then, someone knocked on her door and opened it.

"Hey girl. What are you doing?" Abby asked, sitting beside Nicole.

"Oh, mom! Well, I'm just lying here, getting even bored each second," she replied.

"Hmm… well, if you want, you could come with me to the studio where I'll make my new song. But I know you think it's boring so…"

"Mom, are you crazy? I want to check out the studio!"

"Cool!"

The two girls took out their coats and walked out of their house.

"Hey mom, what's the genre of song you're going to sing?" Nicole asked.

"A love song, honey," she replied.

"Is it for someone special?" Nicole asked.

"Well… umm…"

"Mom, now that I'm ten, and I can understand more things, tell me stuff about dad."

"I knew this day would come. Well, your dad is… is…"

"Handsome?"

"Yeah. He's the sweetest, kindest, and cutest man I've ever seen," Abby sighed.

"Ooh!"

"Wha… what I meant was…"

"Mom, is dad smart?"

"Well, yes, he is."

"Mom, where is dad?"

"Well… err… hey, look, we're here," Abby stammered.

"Drat! She almost admitted she still loves dad!" Nicole thought.

"Welcome, Ms. Lincoln," the doorman said, opening the door, "And you too, Ashley."

"Thanks," Nicole said, and then thought, "And it should be Mrs. Uno!"

"Hello, Abigail," a red head man said.

He's wearing a black coat with a white shirt underneath. He's wearing black pants, a polka-dotted tie and shiny, leather shoes. He has greenish-blue eyes.

"Hey Ray. Didn't I tell you can call me Abby?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot," Ray said.

Abby took of her coat and hung it and the coat rack and Nicole did the same.

"Are we going to shoot a music video? I'm not yet ready," Abby asked.

"Don't worry. We'll not yet. And you look as ready as ever, always pretty," Ray said.

Nicole wanted to destroy Ray's shiny shoes after hearing that remark.

"That dude is hitting on my mom! No one should do that except dad!" Nicole yelled in her mind.

"Stop it or Ashley will punch you," Abby joked.

"Oh yeah, I'll do that, alright," Nicole muttered.

"She's here? Hey Ash. How's my favorite girl?" Ray asked.

"Fine," she replied perkily, and then thought, "And don't call me your favorite."

"C'mon, enter that booth and let's start the mixing," Ray said.

Abby walked into the other room and put the headset on and started singing her latest song. That left Ray and Nicole outside. She placed on the headsets and started her new song, "Our World." It was a beautiful one, and as the chorus starts…

_A new world,_

_High, look up at the sky,_

_Dazzling clouds, flying birds,_

_A new world,_

_Low, the land is more than glad_

_More of nature's wonders around,_

_A new world,_

_So many sights to see_

_With you and me together,_

_Always us forever,_

_It'll be our world_

Nicole sighed; it was a wonderful song. And she knew her mom dedicated it to her one and only dad, Nigel Uno. She smiled again; who would've known her mom would be Abigail Lincoln, a great singer. She now knew where she got her amazing singing voice.

Nicole noticed that Ray was looking at her mom dreamily, so she asked, "So… what's your job?"

"I'm her manager, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot. Sorry."

"It's alright." "Why are you staring at mom like that?"

"Well…"

"You have a crush on her?"

"Yeah. I do. Help me hook up with your mom," Ray said.

The truth about Ray is that he has a huge crush on Abby, and he always thinks most of her songs are dedicated to him.

Nicole really wanted to punch Ray, but she controlled it. But she did accost him.

"Don't ever think about it, or else…"

Ray stopped and looked at Nicole. Even if he doesn't know why, he feels threatened and scared already. Several seconds later, Abby has finished her song, and the two clapped their hands enthusiastically.

"Well done, Abigail!" Ray said.

She looked at him and he said, "I mean Abby."

"Good. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'll go to the toilet," Abby said.

She walked away and Ray fixed up his tie.

"Don't bother fixing up yourself. You look really ugly anyway. And polka dots? You've got to be kidding me," Nicole insulted.

"I thought you like polka dots?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, but it looks hideous on you. Oh wait, it's not the tie, it's you!"

"We never get along. Ever since we've met each other, you hate me. Why don't you like me?" Ray asked.

"Because if you think you could make a move on mom and steal her from dad, I'll make your life really miserable," Nicole said.

"Okay squirt, whether you like it or not, I'll soon marry your mom and… dad?"

"What? You want to marry my dad?! Get away from me!" Nicole yelled jokingly.

"You have a dad?"

"Again with this. How do you people think babies get born? By storks? Honestly, you people have to learn that all people have moms and dads!" Nicole said.

"Hey, you two. What've you guys been talking about?" Abby asked.

"Nothing!" The two exclaimed.

"Okay… I'll just get my wallet in my coat," Abby said.

She walked to the coat rack, and then Ray tried to follow her to ask her on a date. But before he could, Nicole was blocking his way, and she said, "Don't even think about it!" and Ray whimpered and walked away.

"That should take care of that loser," Nicole thought.

--

Okay, the chorus I tried to mix up is dopey. And Ray is a mean man, so don't get fooled. Chapter 14, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	15. Ruining a Date is Fun: Part 1

YAY! My birthday is today! Well, here's the special; 4 chappies in one day. Hope you guys like 'em. Thanks for the review, Ashley. I definitely know who you are ;). And to fanboyjaybe, leave a review, because you said you will.

Umm... if the girls seem a little evil in these chapters, they're just doing their parts, okay? And if there isn't scenes in the Hallie-Annie one like these ones ( chappies 15-18), I planned it. And again, to Lizzie fans and 1/Lizzie shippers, please don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 15: Ruining a date is fun: Part 1

--

Meanwhile, at England, Nigel has been suiting up for his date with Lizzie at the fanciest restaurant in their town, The Rainy Emerald. Ashley already dressed up in casual jeans. Mostly, her dad recommends formal wear, but she insisted. Nigel could never let her down; because his child is the last reminder he has for Abby, besides their pictures and memories.

She's wearing a red shirt with a color blue print saying 'Rock Star' and she's wearing violet pants and her rainbow colored sneakers. And the last touch was Nicole's signature violet hat.

"How do I look, honey?" Nigel asked.

He was wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie and leather shoes.

"Dad, you look awesome," Ashley said, and then she thought, "But do you really want to go on a date with that kissy Lizzie?"

"So… what do you think of Lizzie?" Nigel asked.

"She's alright. But dad, tell me about mom. I mean, now that I'm ten, I think I have the right to know stuff about her. So tell me," Ashley said.

"Your mom? Well… umm… she…"

"Is she pretty?"

"Really pretty," Nigel said dreamily.

"And smart?"

"Really smart."

"And really kind?"

"Really kind."

"Really great that's why you love her?"

"Really, really great, that's why I love her."

Nigel didn't know what he was saying. He got lost just by thinking of his Abigail.

"So he admits it," Ashley thought, "He still loves mom!"

"Nigel, your date is here," Hoagie said, coming in. He looked at Nigel, who was looking at the wall, looking like he was daydreaming.

"What happened to your dad?" Hoagie asked.

"Oh, umm… he was just thinking about a special girl," Ashley replied.

"Probably you twins' mom. If only that incident didn't happen. I know Nigel still loves Abigail, I just know it! If that incident never happened, then I wouldn't be seeing Lizzie everyday. It's plain torture," Hoagie thought.

"Hey, Hoagie?" Ashley asked, snapping her fingers.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of something," Hoagie said.

Then he snapped his fingers in front of Nigel, but he didn't respond.

Ashley said, "I know what could wake him up," and she clapped her hands in front of his face.

"Wha?! Who, what, where?!"

"See. That's what'll wake him up," Ashley said.

"What happened?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ashley said.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait for Lizzie," Nigel said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said your date is here," Hoagie reminded.

"Oh, sorry," Nigel said, and then he and Ashley walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Nigel," Lizzie said flirtatiously.

She was wearing a black fitted gown with tiny sequins, so it would be thought they are glitter. Her hair was up in a bun, with two few strands of hair at the side of her face. "Oh my gosh!" Ashley thought.

She wanted to go to the bathroom and laugh really hard, but she controlled it.

"Lizzie, you look…" Nigel started.

"Fabulous?" Lizzie asked, which made Ashley snicker.

"Umm… Nigel? Why is Nicole dressed up? And like that?" Lizzie asked.

"She'll be coming with us. I wouldn't want to leave my dearest girl here without her dad. And what's wrong with her outfit?"

"It looks… casual. Isn't The Rainy Emerald formal and classy?"

"Well, Nicole likes casual outfits. Might as well let her. The Rainy Emerald can accept casual clothing anyway."

"Well then, Nicole, you look great," Lizzie said.

"Why thanks! You too," Ashley said.

"Of course I am," Lizzie said.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go," Nigel said.

"Let's get this over with," he thought.

"Hey, wait up!" Hoagie said, running down the stairs; he was the driver, after all.

"C'mon Hoagie," Ashley said.

Hoagie opened the door of the limo, and Lizzie entered first and next was Nigel. Ashley entered the door at the front to sit beside Hoagie. As Hoagie started driving, he raised up the window to make his and Ashley's space sound proof to Nigel and Lizzie behind.

"Thanks Hoagie," Ashley said.

"No problem. I don't want to hear Lizzie flirting with your dad," Hoagie replied.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Ashley asked jokingly.

"No! I'm just annoyed by the way she talks," he started, then imitates her and says, "Oh Nigel, you're so handsome. Let's go on a date tonight. Oh Nigel, we're so cute together," he stopped and returned to his normal voice and said, "It's torture to hear that over and over again!"

"HAHA! So someone says so too," Ashley said.

"Yeah. Even your grandpa told me to buy earplugs," Hoagie said.

"So Hoagie, where exactly did dad and Lizzie meet?"

"I dunno. I think at your favorite shoe store. When your dad bought that rainbow-colored shoes you're wearing, he saw Lizzie there," he replied.

"Okay… so, how exactly did they, umm… get acquainted?"

"Heh, it's a long story, Nikki. If I told you, you'd probably be asleep by now."

"Nice…" Ashley thought.

"And why are you bringing a backpack?" Hoagie asked.

"Trust me, Hoagie, it's a secret, but when the time comes, I'll tell you," Ashley told him.

By the time they got there, Ashley was listening to music in her iPod, in a headset.

"Hey Nicole," Hoagie said, pushing her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"We're here," he replied.

She took off her headset and opened the door. In front of her was a tall building, and beside it was a restaurant, The Rainy Emerald.

"Wow! This is too classy for just me," Ashley whispered.

Just the sight of the front made Ashley wowed. The sign was a big one. Written in a 'Tempus Sans ITC' kind of font, 'The Rainy Emerald' sign was really well-designed, with neon lights to show. And her view at the window; it was filled with many people, sitting on fancy chairs and in front of them was a fabulous table, either can be rectangle shaped or rounded. On the table were candelabras, tissues and early served appetizers.

"Well, what do you think, honey?" Nigel asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Dad, this is such a cool place!" "Oh please, I could take you out on a better resto than this," Nigel said.

"Ahem?"

Nigel looked behind him and saw Lizzie waiting for him to help her out of the limo.

"Oops. Coming!"

Hoagie was chuckling crazy in the limo. Ashley couldn't even stop herself from releasing a bit of a giggle. Nigel asked for Lizzie's hand and she gladly placed hers on his.

"Man, it was fun while it lasted," Ashley muttered.

"Have fun, you guys," Hoagie said, "And Nicole…"

Ashley went closer and he whispered to her, "Good luck. You're gonna need it." She nodded and walked into the restaurant with the other two.

"Wow! This is so amazing!"

She looked around her and saw a wide space; at the corners are potted plants, really taken care of. In front was a man standing on a platform, and a desk in front of him.

"We're here to have dinner," Nigel said.

"Of course. Reservation?" the man asked.

"Yes. Name's Uno, Nigel Uno."

"Kinda James Bond-like," Ashley thought.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Uno, our company manager has told us about you. Please, do come in," the man said, "And who might this little girl be?"

"This is Nicole, my daughter," Nigel replied.

"Glad to meet you. Now, come in, come in."

As the two adults entered, the man handed Ashley a small bottle of hot sauce, and she handed back a box of chocolates.

"Just according to plan," Ashley thought.

Then, they entered the room. It was amazing, with a touch of giant chandelier above.

"Awesome!" Ashley exclaimed. It was just like how she saw it through the window.

"Here we are, table 34," Nigel said.

"Oh Nigie, this is so romantic!" Lizzie squealed, which made Ashley mentally gag.

"I'll just call dad for a while. Wait here for a moment," Nigel said.

That left Lizzie and Ashley alone.

"I'll just… go to the toilet, yeah… to… umm… powder my nose," Lizzie excused.

"Perfect," Ashley thought.

She dropped her backpack and took out a whoopee cushion. She covered her mouth and giggled softly, then put it in the next chair. She zipped up her bag and sat on her chair. Then, a waiter placed 3 menus on the table and a small plate of potato wedges for their appetizers. Ashley started eating them, and Nigel returns.

"Hey Nikki. You like the potato wedges?" he asked, and she nodded.

He too started eating. Then, Lizzie arrives and says, "Hi! I'm back! Ooh, wedges!"

She grabbed one and ate it. Then, she sat down on her chair and the cushion did its magic. Lizzie blushed heavily while lots of people stare at her. "Looks like ruining a date is fun," Ashley thought.

--

Chappie 15, everyone. Please R&R, and please no flames.


	16. Ruining a Date is Fun: Part 2

2nd part. Again to the Lizzie and 1/Lizzie fans, don't hate me! I had to make these two chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 16: Ruining a date is fun, Part 2

--

"Did you just…"

"Oh, Nigie! I'm so sorry! Really sorry!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I… it's alright," Nigel said.

Unbeknownst to them, Ashley wanted to laugh at the top of her lungs, but she decided not to, for her cover will be blown.

"Nevermind… let's just order," Nigel said.

"I'll go to the toilet first," Lizzie said.

Ashley held back her laugh and slowly returned the cushion to her bag. When Lizzie returned, she looked at Ashley suspiciously, who was smiling widely. She sat back down and started paying attention to the menu.

"So Nikki, what do you want?" Nigel asked.

"I want some macaroni soup, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese and whatever you order, dad," Ashley replied.

"You have such an appetite for a ten-year old girl," Lizzie said.

"She's like that. But she still maintains her good figure," Nigel said, "And what would you like for dessert?"

"Ice cream cake and a choco-vanilla smoothie!" "And drink?" "Soda! Coke Zero, please."

"Sure honey," Nigel said.

The waiter arrived and asked, "Sir, may I take your order?"

Minutes later, the three has been eating already. Ashley actually finished her macaroni and cheese already. She is currently eating her mashed potatoes while her macaroni soup was almost done. Nigel was eating steak and Lizzie was focusing on the fruit salad. Then, a waiter passed behind Ashley, in which she passed him another box of chocolates, which proceeded to the next part of the plan.

"Ma'am, here's your juice," the waiter said, then walked away.

Lizzie started drinking it, but she didn't know it has a trick hole. It poured the apple juice down to her dress.

"Ah! What kind of glass is this?!"

Ashley again planned this part.

She wanted to laugh out loud, but she again controlled it and said, "Whoa! That's a really big stain!"

"ARGH! This is such an annoying night!" Lizzie yelled, which caught everyone's attention.

"Nothing to see here, people," Ashley said.

They all nodded and returned back to eating and chatting.

"Why, thank you, Nicole," Lizzie said.

"Here's a towel," she said, handing it to her, "Wipe that nasty stain off your dress."

Lizzie gladly took the towel and rushed to the toilet, but she didn't know about Ashley's little plot.

"Nice to see you and Lizzie getting along," Nigel said before inserting a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Oh dad, she's too pretty to not get along with," Ashley kidded.

She sipped on her soup, until, "EEK!!"

She was so surprised she spat.

"What the hey was that?!" Ashley asked.

Lizzie ran to them, and on her dress was a big, aqua colored spot on it.

"Weird," she said.

"What happened to your dress?" Nigel asked.

"I don't know what that towel contained but…"

"Hey, maybe when you wiped the stain, the color added to the juice, and then it dried," Ashley said.

"Yeah, what Nicole said. Here, my jacket will cover it up," Nigel said, taking off his tuxedo coat and giving it to Lizzie.

"Thanks, Nigie," Lizzie said.

Minutes later, Ashley was finished with her soup, and is now eating her bowl of mashed potatoes. Lizzie looked at her suspiciously. She felt a really bad vibe towards the little 10-year old girl.

"So, Nicole, tell me more about yourself," Lizzie said.

"Well, as you can see, I'm Nicole Uno, Nigel Uno's daughter," she started.

That made Nigel puzzled. She always says 'Nigel Uno's only daughter', but she said it different. Is it possible she could know about her? It couldn't be… could it? Thoughts jumbled up Nigel's mind, but he concentrated and looked back at Ashley.

"And my favorite color is violet, and my favorite number is 15, and my best friend is Ashley, and…"

"Okay, that's enough, really," Lizzie said, but Ashley interrupted and said, "I'm not done! Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, I was born on June 15, and my mom is… is… is…"

"Okay! Nikki, why won't you continue eating your mashed potatoes?" Nigel asked.

Lizzie was really listening to the conversation; she wanted to know who Nicole's mom is.

"Okay dad. Just tell Lizzie that my mom is… umm… who is my mom?" Nigel blushed and said, "Umm… hey! I brought the camera!"

"Aw man! Dad, just admit mommy Abigail is my mom!" Ashley thought.

"Great! I won't pose again," Lizzie started.

"I just said I brought it," Nigel said. "Yeah, to change the subject," Ashley thought.

"I need more salad after this," Lizzie said.

"No problem," Nigel said. Ashley then saw Lizzie looking at Nigel.

No matter if she snaps her fingers or claps her hands in front of her face, she still was looking at Nigel. On the other hand, Nigel was eating. Ashley thought it was the perfect time to commence another part of the plan she plotted. She took out the hot sauce handed to her earlier and she dropped some on Lizzie's salad. It was a minute until Lizzie started returning to eat. She scooped some, and inserted them in her mouth.

Several seconds, she jumped up, screaming, "HOT!! VERY HOT!!"

She ran around and then Ashley couldn't help herself. She released some giggles and stopped. Then, another waiter was passing by. Ashley tripped him, resulting the water pitcher to spill water onto Lizzie. Now, it was really embarrassing.

"AH! My dress! My hair! This is a disaster!" Lizzie yelled.

She didn't care if the others were watching. She ran to the toilet.

"Okay… how'd that happen?" Ashley asked.

Nigel ran towards the door of the women's toilet to convince Lizzie to get out of there.

But what Ashley did, she just continued eating her mashed potatoes, ice cream cake and smoothie.

"Yum! They sure make good desserts here," Ashley said.

She sipped her soda and saw her dad and Lizzie coming back.

"Hi, Lizzie. Oh, you're dried off already," she said.

"Let's go now, Nigel," Lizzie said.

"We will. Let's just wait for Hoagie. He'll come pretty soon," he replied.

"This is one date I'll never forget," Ashley thought, "And I thought this would be a disaster."

--

Please R&R, no flames.


	17. Ruining a Date is Fun: Part 3

Well, here's Nicole's part over Ray. Chappie 18 will be up later because I'm still working on the parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 17: Ruining a date is fun Part 3

--

Hours later at Malibu, Nicole was really tired of trying to stop let Ray from flirting with Abby. But it was worth it; he barely said a flirty sentence, even a word, perhaps. "What a loser." She was currently lying on her sister's bed, thinking of what to do next.

"When will Ashley and I reunite them? And how?"

Then, the phone rang. She didn't bother to answer. She was really exhausted. She knew her mom would answer it. Her mom, Abigail; filled in Nicole's mind was why she wouldn't admit that she still loved Nigel Uno. How did they part, or, why did they part?

"Why would they even separate? We both know they still love each other. So why? How? What happened?"

"WHAT?!"

Nicole sprung up the bed after hearing a loud, angry, Irish scream from downstairs.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Nicole asked.

Abby walked to Ashley's room and sat down beside Nicole.

"Mom, why did Fanny scream?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, she was just shocked. Ashley, do you want to accompany me to my dinner with Ray?" Abby asked.

Hearing those words, Nicole knew why Fanny yelled, and she had one thing in mind, "Why that flirt! I autta! He'll never stop… or will he?"

"So, will you?" "I gladly will," Nicole answered, with a devious plan in mind.

Minutes later, Abby was wearing a long, red dress with a few sequins in the middle. Nicole, she just wore a blue shirt with a red ribbon in the side and red hemlines, violet pants, and white shoes. The doorbell rang and Abby walked towards the door.

"Here's your backpack, Ash. Why do you need one anyway?" Fanny asked, handing Nicole a violet backpack.

"Oh, it's just some things I need for tonight," she replied.

"Good luck. Ray is a pain in the neck. I hope you brought earplugs, because you'll need it," Fanny whispered to Nicole, then left.

"I didn't, but I have more fun stuff here," Nicole thought. Abby opened the door, revealing Ray behind, wearing a tuxedo and holding flowers.

"For you," he said, handing Abby the flowers.

"Umm… thanks Ray, but this…" Abby sneezed and said, "I can't stop sneezing last week. I just recovered but I still have some left."

"Oh, sorry," Ray said.

"Ooh! Roses!" Fanny ran towards Ray and grabbed the bouquet.

"These are pretty for my new vase," she said, walking away.

"Well, let's go," Ray said.

"And where exactly are we going?" Nicole asked cynically.

"To Diamondelle, the classiest restaurant in this place," Ray replied.

Ray let Abby enter his SUV first. He offered Nicole next, and she said, "Classy, huh? Then why can you go there?"

Ray glared at her as she smiled widely and entered his car.

"When I marry Abby, I'll send that girl to Timbuktu," Ray thought as he entered his car.

"Honey, why'd you bring your iPod?" Abby asked.

"Mom, you know how much I love listening to music, especially your hits," Nicole said.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Abby said, patting her little girl's head.

"So Ashley, how's camp?" Ray asked.

"It was fun. I did miss mom, and Fanny, and Lucky," she replied.

"Did you miss me?" he asked. "I don't miss talking monsters," she replied jokingly.

Abby, on the other hand, didn't hear what she said, because she was staring outside the window; she was thinking of something really deep.

Back to Nicole, she was insulting Ray.

"So… who… who are your friends?" Ray asked, with stammers in the middle; Nicole's talk is making him angry.

"Well, my cousins, Riana and Steve, my teammate, Harry, my best friend, Nicole…"

"Nicole? Where?"

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh… sorry. I thought I heard… Nevermind."

Nicole knew at the moment her mom reacted with the mention of her name, she knew about her. She sighed and pulled out her iPod and started listening to songs.

When they arrived, Nicole stepped out of the car and saw a simple restaurant, but it looked sophisticated.

"Whoa! Major classy," Nicole said in a whisper.

"What do you think?" Ray asked.

"Classy, but how did they accept you there?"

"Okay, you two, let's go in," Abby said, approaching them.

She walked to the entrance, and the two followed. At first, Nicole stomped on Ray's foot and tripped him.

"Whoopsies, sorry, not!" Nicole yelled.

Ray stood up and hopped to the restaurant.

Minutes later, Nicole was seated on the reserved table. She felt gladness, knowing that her KND skills are going to come in handy here.

Across the table were Sally and Andy in coats for a disguise; they were invited by Nicole to help her in this situation.

The two twins might look like sweet girls, but they get annoying when they have to. Nicole knew she acted harshly and insulted Ray too much, but it was only for the twin's mission. And besides, Ray's a jerk; she knew it the very first time she saw him. Back to the current time, Nicole raised her hand, signaling the twins to prepare something for the plan. They nodded and sneaked away. Nicole then unloaded super glue from her backpack and spread some on Ray's chair. She chuckled and returned the glue.

Abby came and saw Nicole smiling widely.

"So honey, you like this resto?" she asked.

"It's alright," Nicole said.

"Yeah, but really, I can take you to a better restaurant. Ray likes the social kinds, so I had to accept or he'll bug me," Abby said.

"But he already bugs you," Nicole thought.

Ray arrived and sat on the super-glued chair.

"So, ready to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved!" Nicole said.

"Okay, but wait first. The order is coming up," Ray said.

"And what exactly did you order?" Nicole asked.

"Some salad, pasta, and your favorite, mashed potatoes, ice-cream and soda."

"Can you chance it to an ice-cream soda smoothie?" Nicole asked.

"Fine," Ray said stiffly.

He then tried to walk, but ended tipping himself to the floor.

"HAHAHA!" Nicole started laughing out loud, which caught the attention of all the people. Sally and Andy, hiding at the beam above, let out a little snicker and dropped yogurt on Ray's face.

"Ray, stop joking around and get Ashley her smoothie," Abby said.

"Yes, Abby," Ray said, and then stood up with the chair stuck on his butt.

"And get that chair off your behind. You look like a donkey with a chair tail," Nicole said jokingly.

"Why, you little…"

"Ray, you have something on your forehead," Abby remarked.

Ray looked up and saw yogurt on his face.

"Can you wipe it out?" Ray asked.

"You have hands, so use them," Nicole said tauntingly.

"She's right, Ray. And you look really ridiculous with that chair. Take it off," Abby said.

Ray nodded and started pulling the chair off his butt. He tried hard to remove but it's really stuck. He then pulled hard and the chair pulled off, along with a part of his pants.

"Oh."

BLAG! A woman at the sides saw this and fainted.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Now Nicole was cracked up. Ray's humiliation is payback.

--

Chapter 17, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	18. Ruining a Date is Fun: Part 4

Finally! I got to finish this chapter! Well, this is the 4th special.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 18: Ruining a date is fun, Part 4

--

"AH!" Abby shrieked and covered her eyes.

Then, a waiter arrived and said, "We have a dress code here, buddy! So put on some decent pants!"

"Get me one, now!" Ray yelled.

"And wipe that bird poo off your face," the waiter said again before leaving.

"Yeah, wipe that bird poo off your face," Sally said above.

"You know sis, glad you met the twins," Andy whispered to Sally.

Then, they spotted a video camera moving to them.

"Andy, quick, throw something at that thing," Sally said.

Andy took out a tiny rock and tossed it hardly to the camera, which destroyed it. Below them, the waiter arrived with the salad and Ray's replacement pants. Ray grabbed the pants angrily and left to the men's room. But then, the rock Andy threw fell on Ray's salad. Ray returned with a grumpy face, which made Nicole giggle.

"What are you laughing about, twerp?" Ray asked softly, in which so Abby wouldn't hear.

"I'm laughing about your abasement," Nicole replied.

Ray growled and sat on the replacement chair.

"Ray, are you alright?" Abby asked.

"Now, I am," he said flirtatiously.

"Shut up," Nicole thought.

Ray smiled and scooped up some salad into his mouth. But, he scooped up WITH the rock. He swallowed, and started choking crazily.

"What is happening?" Abby asked.

"He's choking! Time to do the Heimlich maneuver!" Nicole exclaimed.

She rushed to Ray and started the maneuver. She squeezed hard and Ray was getting hurt admittedly. But she saved him, so he was lucky; the rock flew out of his mouth and it hit a woman's head… hard.

"Hey! Next time, don't choke on my wife's head!" an angry man yelled at Ray.

"Whatever!" he yelled back.

"Be nice, Ray. It's your fault anyway that you choked," Abby told him.

"Yeah, your big, fat, fault," Nicole whispered to Ray. She smiled and ate her food.

Several minutes later, Ray was looking at the girl suspiciously. He bet that Nicole was the reason why he choked. He looked at the little girl and thought of how to get rid of her. He is definitely evil; luckily Nicole and Ashley sensed it.

Back to Nicole, she was really getting the hang of it. She enjoyed the humiliation of the evil Ray Geordie. She just pretended to be innocent from the incidents and continued eating her food, but she signaled the twins to do their job. The twins at the beam saw this and walked away.

Abby, meanwhile, saw Ray looking at Nicole suspiciously, so she said, "Ray, would you mind to get me a soda?"

"No problemo, Abby," Ray said.

He walked away and Abby said, "That puts the end to it. Honey, I'll go to the toilet, 'kay?"

She went to the toilet and the twins arrived, holding three bucketfuls of oil. The twins sneaked under the table along with the buckets, and Ray finally arrived.

"Hey, where's your mom?" he asked Nicole.

"She went to the toilet," Nicole replied. "Okay."

"Hey Ray, I've been thinking. We've been off to a bad start. Let's start all over," Nicole fibbed.

"Fine. So, what?"

"Well, I think my mom likes you… so she wrote you a poem."

"Really? What is it?"

Nicole signaled the two under the table, and they prepared by holding the bucket.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you stink like garbage, and you're as oily as your face, so stop bugging me or my Ashley and Nicole will give you bites of a bee."

The two twins rose up and pushed the other bucket. Nicole grabbed the bucket and the three poured down oil on Ray.

Sploosh! The oil stunk Ray up.

The three dropped the buckets, and Ray told the three, "You kids will pay… you kids will pay! You're the worst kids here, and I will have my revenge! And you," he pointed at Nicole, "I swear, you will soon be begging for mercy!"

He stomped out of the restaurant, and everyone cheered.

"Finally! Some kid has the guts to humiliate that stupid Geordie guy!" someone announced.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" Everyone chanted.

Who knew Ray was hated? Sure, Abby is famous and liked by everyone, but they all hated her manager, Ray Geordie.

Minutes later, they all acted like nothing happened. And Andy and Sally sat beside Nicole. They all chatted and Abby returned.

"Hey. Hi, Sally and Andy, your parents told me about you guys. How did you two enter?" Abby asked.

"We wanted to visit Ashley, so we sneaked in," Sally said.

"Wow, you two are great spies. Maybe as good as Ashley. You know, she loves stealing my cookies when she was little, and I had no idea she did until I hid doggie biscuits in it," Abby said.

"And where's Ray?" she added.

"He left," Andy said.

"Why?"

"Emergency. There… was an oil spill in his mom's house," Nicole said.

"Oh… well, let's call Fanny. She'll drive us home," Abby said.

"Disaster-prone date, accomplished," Nicole thought.

--

Chappie 18, everyone. Please R&R, and definitely no flames.


	19. Realization

Sigh... almost near the meeting. I'm so thrilled!!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 19: Realization

--

"What the? That loud mouth chicken actually got his butt stuck on his chair? That's so funny! I bet that happened because his butt is extremely huge!"

Fanny started laughing along with Nicole. Nicole told the whole story to Fanny, except for her devising the plan and all. Fanny was so glad to hear stories like this from her goddaughter. Fanny enjoys this because she also doesn't like Ray.

"Yeah. Hey Fanny, why does everyone hate that cranky dude anyway?" Nicole asked.

"Don't you remember? When your mom was sick for a concert, he insulted the fans, crowds and people."

"Stupid, he's so crazy," Nicole said.

"Yes. But still, I can't believe he got into that restaurant. He's such a clown, and they said, "No crazy clowns around," and why did they let that crazy clown in?" Fanny joked.

Meanwhile, at England…

"And she farted in public?! Very funny!"

Hoagie was laughing loudly in Ashley's room. It was the day after little Ashley's plan. Hoagie loved telling stories with Nicole, and this one was the humorous one yet.

"Yeah! I can't believe it!" Ashley said, chuckling.

"And then, and then what?" Hoagie asked between laughs.

"She… she… she spilled juice on her dress! HAHAHA!" Loud laughter filled the whole house.

Nigel was out while Monty was out, visiting Nigel's mom, who was working on business.

"You know, I never thought one date they are ever going to have will be ruined," Hoagie said.

"Yeah, and what's funny, she got spilled over by water!" Ashley exclaimed.

"HAHA! I'd pay a million dollars to watch dates of them get funny over and over again."

"Me too."

"You'd get in for free. Your dad brings you there anyway."

"Yeah, but I'd watch the sequel."

The two laughed like crazy nuts for several minutes.

Then, Ashley had an idea.

"Hey, Hoagie, can you get me some chocolates?" Ashley asked.

"Sorry, we're all out. But I can buy at the store. Wait here."

Minutes later, Hoagie left which made Ashley unleash her idea. She picked up the phone and called Nicole. RING! RING! Fanny got up and ran to the phone and said, "Hello? Who is… oh… well, fine… Ash, someone wants to talk to you!"

Nicole jumped out of the couch and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nikki, I have some fantastic news for you," Ashley started.

Nicole stalled and ran to her sister's room while Fanny went out of the house to buy milk.

"So, what's the news?"

"I THRASHED A DATE!" Ashley exclaimed.

"REALLY? ME TOO!"

"Really? Who's the date?"

"That lousy Ray Geordie."

"Really? Good job, sis. I hate that guy. Tell me what happened."

"Okay, first, I asked help from Sally and Andy. I glued Ray's butt on the chair and the waiter insisted him to wear decent pants! Then, he choked or something and he hit a woman's head. Then, lastly, my favorite, we spilled oil on him!" Nicole cheered.

"Wowee! That's amazing, sis! Great job! You know what I did? I used a whoopee cushion, got her to drink with a trick glass, put hot sauce on her food, and tripped a waiter to make sure water spills on her. Simple refreshment," Ashley said.

"Wow, you're good. You're really good," Nicole said.

Then, Ashley heard something from downstairs.

"Nicole, your dad said to meet him in his business site."

It was Hoagie; he announced what Ashley had to do.

"Oop, gotta run, sis. Dad's calling me to his business place," Ashley said.

"Bye!"

An hour later, Ashley stood in front of a huge building.

"Wow! This is where dad works? Major awesomeness," Ashley said in a whisper.

She entered the building and saw a huge hallway in front of her, not to mention many people. Then, someone tapped her shoulder and she saw her dad.

"AH! Dad, it's just you," she said, exhaling.

"Of course. You know why I called you here?"

"No… why, exactly?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, I just wanted you to see the good ol' company," Nigel told her.

"Great, thanks. But you know that I might get lost here," Ashley joked.

"That's why I met you here. Well, wanna go riding?"

"Dad, are you joking? Of course!"

Then, two certain people arrived; it was Lizzie and Herbert.

"Hello, Nigel," Herbert said.

"Hi, Herbie. Remember my little girl, Nicole?" he asked.

"Well, of course. Hello, Nicole. You're so cute! And you have grown. I haven't seen you for months," Herbert said.

"Hi, umm… Herbie," Ashley greeted, "And you too, Lizzie."

"Nice to see you again," Lizzie said stiffly.

"Hi, Lizzie," Nigel said.

"Nice to see you today, Nigie," Lizzie said, again with a flirty voice.

"Argh, it's like she doesn't know I could battle her or something," Ashley thought.

"So, where are you two heading?" Lizzie asked.

"We're just gonna leave to go riding on horses," Nigel said.

Minutes later, Ashley is riding on a prancing white horse while her dad was on a brown one. He led her up to the nature sights.

"Dad, this is…"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah…"

Ashley saw one of the loveliest sights of nature.

"This is where I used to go whenever I needed to relax, or think…" Nigel started.

"Your mom, where is she? I hope she's alright," he thought.

Then, a memory filled his mind.

_Flashback. _

"_Wait up, Nigel!" Abby, of 21 years old, said. _

"_Ha! Catch me if you can!" Nigel, of the same age, said. The two are riding on horses in the vineyard belonging to Mrs. Uno, Nigel's mom. _

"_Please, Nigel. That's it; you're in big trouble when I catch you!" _

"_Yeah, right." _

"_Oh, it's on!" _

_The two raced back into the front of the vineyard, and Nigel jumped off his horse and pounced on Abby. It resulted her to fall of her horse and on the ground; Nigel facing her above. _

"_So, what are you going to do to me now?" he asked, smirking. _

"_Oh Nigel… put a sock in it," she joked._

_The two stood up and Nigel said, "I'm sorry. I just…" _

"_Got carried away? Nigel, I heard that a lot of times from ya." _

"_Are you mad at me?" he asked her in a nervous tone. _

"_Nah. I'm not. Why would I? You're so sweet, ya know," she said, blushing. _

_Then, Nigel started, "Well then, if you aren't mad, may I ask you something?" _

"_Sure. What is it?" Not in her expectation, Nigel slowly bent on one knee and took out a small box. Abby felt her heartbeat get faster and faster as the nervousness rose. He opened the box and it revealed a wedding ring. Abby wanted to burst into tears of joy, but she stopped and waited for Nigel's next move. _

"_Abby, I know this is sudden, but I just, I just can't stop this. I can't let opportunity pass. Abby, I love you. I love you more and more everyday I spend time with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, beside you, forever with you. Abby, please, will you marry me?" _

_Abby couldn't stop herself from releasing a few tears, and she said, "Nigel, of course! I… I… I love you too!" _

_Nigel rose up and placed the ring on her ring finger and he finally kissed her. _

_She didn't pull away; she just enjoyed the simple moment. _

End Flashback.

"Abby…"

"Dad? You okay?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, huh? Oh, yeah, of course I am," he replied.

"I'm not buying it, dad. You've been looking straight there for five minutes."

"Sorry… umm… Nicole, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad. Sure. What is it?"

"What do you think of Lizzie?" he asked.

"She's alright. Pretty…"

"No, no, I mean, as a member of our family."

Ashley paused and felt anger and sadness rise up inside her. How could this happen? Surely, her dad wouldn't do it, right? Thinking quickly, Ashley thought of a humorous way to stop her anger from rising even more.

"Oh. Well, I always wanted a bigger sister," she said.

Nigel, relieved and relaxed, sighed mentally. But he didn't show it.

"What I meant was…"

"Look, dad! A bat!"

"Where?!"

Ashley quickly rode her horse back into the company. She knew what her dad meant, but she didn't want him to continue.

Nigel, on the other hand, panicked. He chased his girl.

"Nicole, Nicole, wait up!"

She didn't listen; she rode her horse and returned it to the stable. Then, she ran back home. When she arrived in front, she jumped up and sneaked into her sister's room by the window.

Hoagie saw this, with an expectation of something fishy going on.

Ashley quickly picked up the phone and called Nicole.

Back at Malibu, Nicole was lying on her sister's bed. Then, she heard the phone ring so she grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Nikki, we have an urgency!" Ashley said.

"What? What is it?" Nicole asked, panicking.

"Dad asked me what I think if Lizzie was part of our family. And then he meant it in a you-know way!" Ashley yelled.

"WHAT! WHY?"

"I don't know! We have to unite them, pronto!"

"Okay! I just have to prepare some things! Bye!"

The sisters dropped their call and Ashley plopped on her sister's bed, mind filled with confusion and worry.

In Malibu, Nicole ran downstairs and started ranting.

"What the? Dad? Why did you do this? Argh!"

Then, she started ranting in French, Italian and Spanish. She didn't know Fanny was listening, so she turned her chair and asked, "Honey? What's wrong?"

Nicole screamed and said, "Oh, it's just you, Fanny. You gave me a fright."

"Gave you a fright? Not that much bacon for breakfast, you gave me a fright, and European language speaking? You have been hiding something from me. Tell me what it is. Do you know of… oh wait, no you don't know about…"

"Nicole?"

"Wha? How do you know?"

Nicole felt nervous, but she told straight up, "Because… I'm Nicole."

Fanny looked at her goddaughter; she couldn't believe it. She saw her other goddaughter, and a missing piece of the Lincoln-Uno family connection.

She looked at her dearly and said, "Is that really you?"

Nicole nodded and she said, "Look at you, you're so beautiful! You have grown well. What do you want, kiddo? Soup, spaghetti, you name it."

Then, Abby arrived and saw Fanny smiling dearly to Nicole.

"Fanny, are you alright?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, of course, I am. Why do you think I'm not?" Fanny asked, walking away.

She winked at Nicole and hid a drop of tear of joy.

Nicole, she was astonished to see that her nanny and godmother can keep a secret after all.

--

Chappie 19, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	20. Three Confidants and a Confession

AH! Almost near to the meeting! I'm so psyched!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 20: Three Confidants and a Confession

--

Back at England, Ashley was walking around her sister's room, thinking of what move she should do.

"Hmm… I might ruin another date, or maybe I should… nah! We really have to unite mom and dad. But how?"

Downstairs, Nigel was doing the same thing; thinking of his next move.

"Why'd she run?"

But then, someone behind him said, "Hi, Nigel. So, what did Nicole think of the news?" It was Lizzie.

Nigel slapped his forehead and muttered, "She thought we were adopting her."

"So, what did she think?" Lizzie asked, putting her hand on Nigel's shoulders. "I… haven't asked her yet," Nigel said.

"What? Then ask her!"

Back at Malibu, Nicole was looking at her mailbox. She saw one letter from Ray… and she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Luckily, Abby was out. Fanny then rushed to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ray… Ray… Ray is trying to… read for yourself!"

Fanny grabbed the letter and saw what was written:

Dear little brat Ashley, I will make sure if I can't have your mom with me, no one will.

"We have to do something!!" Nicole said, panicking.

"Do we need to call dad?" Nicole asked.

"No… because I have a secret weapon," Fanny said, raising her sleeve.

"Let's get 'im!"

Fanny stomped to the record company with Nicole. But before they left, little Nicole sent a fax to Ashley.

When they arrived at the record company, they saw Ray Geordie handcuffing Abby to the coat rack.

"Hey, hey, look who arrived here," Ray said.

Nicole grabbed Ray and screamed at his ear, "Let my mom go!!"

"Or else what?"

"This!" Fanny punched Ray straight in the eye, and kicked him out of the office… building, perhaps.

"WHOA!!"

Ray fell into the huge garbage dumpster. The garbage truck arrived and took away the garbage, along with Ray.

"That should take care of that trash," Fanny said.

"Aw, thanks, Fanny. Now, get me outta here!"

After removing the handcuff, Nicole squeezed her mom in a hug.

"Mom, mom, I'm so glad you weren't hurt!"

"I know, baby girl. Besides, Ray can't; he doesn't have the guts, and I wouldn't leave you."

"Yeah, but if you did, I wouldn't be able to see you after 10 years and never get to have a complete family with Ashley!"

"What are you talking about? You are Ashley… right?"

Abby's hopes rose after hearing her daughter's words.

"Mom, I'm her twin, your other daughter. Mom, I'm Nicole."

Abby bent and hugged her little girl; she knew she wasn't lying.

"Oh, Nicole! I'm so happy to see you! You're so darling, so precious, you are so beautiful! I wished to see you and now I did! Oh, I hope to be with you and Ashley!"

"What about dad?" Nicole thought worriedly.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I loved you ever since you're a little baby! I'll find a new manager first, and then we'll have more fun later!"

Abby looked at her daughter dearly. Fanny smiled at Nicole and brought her back to the house.

Meanwhile, Ashley was having a big time problem. She was downstairs with Nigel and Lizzie. Nigel told Ashley everything about he and Lizzie's wedding plan, and she couldn't believe it. Her jaw was dropped mentally, and she ran to the swings.

Lizzie sat beside her and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Except, having a new member is too hard."

"Well, get used to it!" Lizzie was finally showing her true colors to Ashley.

"When I get married to Nigel and if you don't like it, I swear, I'll send you to Antarctica!"

"Fair," Ashley said; she had a plan in mind anyway.

Hours later, they were having a 5 o'clock dinner. Ashley was eating, until Hoagie arrived, letting her peep into a fax; it was a fax from Nicole. Written there was "911" with a drawing of a dog underneath. Hoagie was dragging it away, and Ashley fell down.

"Honey, you okay?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need some air." Ashley ran outside the house and ran to the park with a telephone booth. She called Nicole.

"Nikki, what's the emergency?" she asked.

"I told mom about me here. She said she wanted us to be together." Nicole started.

"Perfect!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Though, she didn't mention dad."

"What?!"

"We need to get them together immediately. Plan something! I know you can do it. I don't want to be separated from you or dad or mom!"

"Yeah, I know! Bye!"

Ashley ran out of the booth and bumped into Monty.

"Why in a rush, Nicole? Or should I say, Ashley?"

"Wha, what are you talking about, grandpa?"

"I know it's you. I knew it the first time you arrived. I missed you for about 9 years. I haven't seen you since you were 1," Monty said.

"Oh, grandpa!" They both hugged.

"Listen, let's have a chat…"

The two walked around the park and talked about a little plan.

Later, Hoagie pushed Ashley to her dad.

"Go on," he whispered; he knew about the plan, and he knew about the twins' plan too.

"Hi, dad."

"Nikki! What do you need?" he asked.

"Dad, where will your wedding be?"

"In Los Angeles. Why?"

"Nothing."

Ashley was shocked. Her plan was to get Nigel and the rest to America. But it seems Nigel has planned it already.

"Perfect, dad. Perfect."

--

Chappie 20, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	21. A Messy Meeting

To Ashley "wink", don't worry, this is the continuation. THEY FINALLY MEEEEEEEEEEEET!! WAHOOOOOO! THROW A PARTY! Just kidding, but it's nice to see them meet.

* * *

Chapter 21: A Messy Meeting

--

Back at Malibu, Nicole was lying on the floor lazily.

"I so have to get mom and dad together…"

"You two should. Your mom wants your dad back," Fanny told her.

"Fanny, I have a big question. Why did mom and dad separate?"

"Oh… that is one question. Well, it's really a sad one. I remembered, you and Ashley were still 1, your parents loved you guys and they loved each other. Nothing could separate them. Until that day arrived…"

"What day?" Nicole asked curiously.

"One day, your mom was supposed to bring your dad some lunch. But then, his business partner was a woman. The woman had a crush on your dad, and she kissed him. Your dad tried to pull away, but she gripped him tightly. Your mom arrived and saw this… her heart shattered. She was brokenhearted. She ran out of the building and took both of you, but she decided to leave you, for she wants Nigel to remember her, and she knows he loves you twins, so she left you for him to love even one of you. Nigel, on the other hand, he tried to chase your mom, but she left. He was even more brokenhearted. But then he heard someone crying; it was you. He wondered why she didn't bring you, but Hoagie told him the reason. Now, I know he took care of you well… you are now a wonderful little girl."

"So that's how they broke up…"

"That's how they broke up?!"

In England, Hoagie told Ashley the same thing.

"Why I autta! Who was that woman?! I'd kill her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. Who knew you were like your dad in disbelief. Well, she's gone now. And I remember, your dad was…"

"Weeping every night of the 1st month of separation. She was crushed, and she couldn't take being away from him," Fanny said.

"Oh… well, now I know, me and Ashley are gonna have a talk."

"Hi guys! Nicole, meet my new manager, Bartie Stork."

"Bartie? That you?" Fanny asked.

"Hey, Fanny."

"Aren't you Kelly Stork's dad? And be in England?" Nicole asked.

"We vacationed here. And I finally have a new job."

"Oh, this is interesting," Fanny said, winking at Nicole.

Later… "So Barts, agree?" Fanny asked.

It was moments later they invited Bartie to their plan.

"Yep. It'll be a pleasure."

Next day, Ashley and Nicole called each other and confirmed their trip to California. So now, they are all packing their bags.

"Goodbye, grandpa. See you next week," Ashley said.

"See you soon! And succeed in your plan!" He exclaimed.

"What plan?" Nigel asked.

"To… watch your wedding and video it well," Ashley said.

"Oh, well, yeah."

"Hurry up, Nikki. I don't want to be late for that fan concert," Abby said.

"Mom, I'm done," Nicole said.

"Oh, then, let's go!"

Fanny arrived with the bags and they all left for the airport to go to Los Angeles.

Moments later, they arrived at the Los Angeles Airport. Nicole then spotted her sister.

"Is that Ashley?" she asked herself.

Abby was looking around, and she spotted someone; it was Nigel Uno. She shook her head and still saw that man. She looked away and grabbed the bags to rush to the LA Sparkle Hotel with Bartie, Fanny, Lucky and Nicole.

As they arrived to the limo, Abby started drinking wine; she thought it was soda.

"Why I…"

"Hey Abby, why are you drinking wine?" Fanny asked.

"This is soda. You know I drink soda sometimes when I need to or if I'm upset," Abby replied, then hiccupped.

"I have a feeling mom shouldn't have drank that wine," Nicole thought.

With Ashley, she was already at the hotel. She grabbed her bag and walked to the right, then saw Nicole wandering around; they just arrived.

"Nikki!" She exclaimed.

"Ash!" The two ran together and hugged.

Ashley saw lucky and hugged the dog.

"I missed you too, you big dog," she said.

Fanny was walking and saw the twins and Lucky.

"Fanny!" Ashley exclaimed.

She ran to Fanny and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Ash. Glad you're here," Fanny said.

"Now, c'mon, we need to accomplish this plan," Ashley said, then asked, "Where's mom?"

"Over there," Nicole said, pointing at Abby, who was walking in circles.

"Did mom drink wine?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Aw man! That means she's really upset. Sure, soda for joy or for overcoming upset but this is the problem! We gotta make mom drink soda," Ashley proclaimed.

"Don't worry, kids, I'll handle this."

"What is happening?" Abby asked, then she saw Ashley.

"Ashley? Is that you?"

"Yeah mom."

"I missed you!" She hugged her girl.

"Now, we're a complete fami… wait, there is something fishy going on."

Fanny dragged Abby away so the girls could accomplish their plan. They ran together and Ashley has faced Lizzie.

"Hey, Nicole, get me a magazine over there," Lizzie said.

"And who might you be?" Ashley asked.

Nicole was behind Lizzie, and she mouthed to her sister she was Lizzie.

"Oh, Lizzie, sorry. I'll get it," Ashley said.

She grabbed Nicole and said, "We have to stall dad away from her."

"Got it."

They both ran separate ways and done their plan.

Nicole crossed her dad and he asked, "Where's Lizzie?"

"In the… swimming area," Nicole said. Ashley has crossed paths with Lizzie once again.

"Where's your dad?"

"In the drinks area…" Ashley said.

"Good."

The two girls ran up their mom's hotel room and saw Bartie talking to Fanny.

"So, how is the plan?" Bartie asked.

"Fine, Mr. Stork," Ashley said.

Then, Hoagie arrived, wearing swimming trunks. With Fanny turning around, the two have finally met again.

"Hello, Fanny," Hoagie said.

"Hello to you to."

And they finally settled to the swimming area with a very long conversation.

Meanwhile, Abby ordered some soda. And with Lizzie there, she sat down and saw her.

"Abigail Lincoln?" she asked.

Abby nodded and then Lizzie said, "You're a fantastic singer! Can you sing at my wedding?"

Abby said, "Oh, a wedding… okay."

She then remembered her wedding with Nigel. It was grand. But she didn't know with her accepting, she has to watch her husband get married to another; his fiancé, Lizzie Devine.

Moments later, Nigel was looking for Lizzie. The two twins were in bathing suits as they look for their mom. Abby was on the other side. Nigel then turned around… and finally saw Abigail.

"Abby?"

He walked forward to get to her, but he wasn't looking. So with that, he fell into the pool. "WHOA!!" But that didn't stop him. He swam to her. When he reached the corner, he saw someone above him. He looked up and saw her.

"Hello, stranger," Abby said jokingly.

"Hi… Abigail."

--

Chappie 21, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	22. Small World, Isn't it?

To Ashley, I will have a break pretty soon XD. But don't worry. But to pass the time, here's chapter 22!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 22: A Small World, Isn't it?

--

Minutes later, Nigel was sitting on a beach chair with Abby by his side.

"Are you okay? That must be a painful fall you had back there," Abby said.

"I am now," Nigel thought.

"Hello? Nigel?"

"Oh, uh… my ankle hurts."

"Oh! Nurse, get me a band aid kit," Abby said.

The nurse nodded and walked away. Nigel smiled and asked, "How were you these last few years?"

"Pretty fine. I had sold out CDs, had some fun, and some like that."

"How is your manager?" Nigel asked stiffly; he too hated Ray, and he knew he likes Abby.

"He got dumped into the garbage dump because Fanny punched him off the building."

"Good for him," Nigel thought.

"So, how's your business?" Abby asked.

"Pretty fine… I"

He got interrupted by Lizzie.

"Oh, Nigie, I saw you fall! Are you alright? And why is Abigail Lincoln with you?"

"Lizzie, I want you to meet the mother of Nicole," Nigel said, as Abby waved.

"Mother…?"

"My… wife."

"Wife?"

"Why is she shocked, Nigel?" Abby asked.

"You have met?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah… remember, she was my best friend in high school?" Nigel asked.

"Oh… yes… well, nice to meet you… Abby. I'm Lizzie Devine, Nigel's fiancée."

"Fi… fiancée?"

Abby fell into sorrow once again.

"Oh… well… nice to see you again, Lizzie."

Lizzie turned around and saw two Nicoles.

"AAAH!!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop screaming, lady!" Ashley yelled.

"Yeah," Nicole added.

"Two… two…"

"Actually, they're twins. Ashley's the other one," Nigel said.

"I'm Ashley," she said.

"And I'm Nicole."

"Oh… well… it's nice to see that you have someone to enjoy with," Lizzie told the two.

"So… what next?" Nicole asked Ashley.

Hours later, little Ashley again has plotted something. They went down, wearing simple dresses. Ashley was wearing a simple violet dress while Nicole wore a yellow one. Abby was wearing a blue dress, and Nigel couldn't believe she still looked that beautiful.

"Wow, you look great," Nigel said.

"Stop," Abby said.

"Really."

"You're still a flatterer."

"So, where are we going?" Nigel asked the twins.

"Secret!" they exclaimed.

They walked to the coast, and there was a wonderful boat in front.

"Wow!" Abby said.

"Where did you two get this boat?" Nigel asked.

"We earned money," Nicole said.

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, we used our allowances…"

"No…"

"Fine! Grandpa gave me money after knowing this switch we did," Ashley said.

"Ashley…"

"You're just like your dad," Abby said.

--

Chappie 22, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	23. What Really Happened

I'm FREEEEE!! Exams are over until October! Anyway, after the long wait, chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 23: What Really Happened

--

As the four entered the grand ship, Ashley and Nicole led their parents to the dining room.

"Hey, why are there only two seats?" Abby asked.

"You and dad would eat here," Ashley said.

"Then where are you two going to eat?" Nigel asked.

"We'll not." Nicole said.

"Bye!!"

The twins left the room, leaving the two alone.

"So… we're alone…"

"Yeah… well… let's take a seat for a while," Nigel said shyly.

As they sat down, they both felt really awkward. Separated for years, and reunited by fate by letting their daughters meet. Nigel felt more awkward; he has been set up by the business woman before. He missed Abby, and it feels weird just to talk like nothing had happened, especially their wedding.

"So… the twins have met…" Abby started.

"Yeah. It'll be a shame if we have to separate them again," Nigel said.

"Of course. You see the way they missed each other."

"Of course, but… how will we do this?" Nigel asked.

"How did we… umm… separate anyway?"

"I… don't know how that much… but, why did you leave?"

"I… I saw you with another woman… and you guys kissed. I… I just can't take it. I thought you don't love me anymore," Abby started.

"What? I still love you!" Nigel thought.

Now he knew what made her do it; and it hurt him like a stab on his back.

"And… when… I was going to leave… I thought… if you still love me, you would try to get me back," Abby said, sobbing a bit.

"But… I didn't know where you will go… and you left so fast, I can't…"

Nigel thought of what to tell her; he still loved her, yet she knows he has a fiancée already. It's hard for him to decide.

"Abby…"

"Nevermind. We just have to think how we will get our girls back to us," she said.

"Oh, yeah…"

Outside, the twins were spying and trying to eavesdrop.

"What are they saying? And why aren't they smiling?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah… it's like, they aren't even trying to get each other back," Ashley said.

"We need to distract them," Nicole said.

"Yeah…"

They called Fanny and Hoagie to serve the food. The two helpers-in-the-house arrived with the food.

"Here you guys go!" Fanny said.

"Uh… thanks," Nigel said.

"No problemo," Hoagie said.

He and Fanny walked back to the kitchen, but got stuck together in the way.

"Uh… excuse me," Fanny said.

Hoagie stared wide-eyed; he was crushing on Fanny.

Later, the two girls were dragged to Nigel's LA Mansion.

"Wow! We have a mansion in LA? Awesome!!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Well, your dad was rich. He can't resist buying for a vacation in LA," Abby said.

"Did you hear that? Mom said dad," Nicole whispered to Ashley, excited.

"Yeah. But that's not enough to prove the real deal," Ashley whispered back.

Minutes later, Abby sat alone in the basement. Then, someone knocked the door above. It was Nigel. He walked to her.

"Are you alright? You never stay alone in this creepy place unless you're depressed," Nigel said.

"I'm alright," she forced.

He didn't buy it; he knew her better than that.

"C'mon Abby, I know you are depressed," he said.

"Fine…"

"So, what's bugging you?"

"The girls. I just can't stand seeing them away from each other again," Abby said.

"I know. They just saw each other after 9 years. It stinks that they were separated," Nigel said.

"Yeah, and, if we have to split, do you think we could work it out?" Abby asked.

"Yes… I think we would," Nigel said.

Seconds passed, and the two stared each other. Their faces were awfully close, so close, they almost…

--

BWAHAHAHA!! CLIFFIE AT LAST!! What's next? Wait for chappie 24! XD. Okay, chappie 23, everyone, please R&R, no flames.


	24. Memories, Their Old Memories

What'll happen? What happened to the cliffie? Here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot or the song "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus.

* * *

Chapter 24: Memories… Their Old Memories

--

"ANYONE THERE?!"

Fanny was outside, looking for the two. It interrupted the two.

"Oh, well… I guess I have to sleep now. Bye, Nigel."

It was so close! Abby's hopes almost rose up, but it didn't. Nigel watched, dumbstruck.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be…"

Abby ran to one guest room and plopped on her bed, sobbing. The girls were outside; they heard the sobs in their mom's room.

"Man, something must have happened," Ashley stated.

"This stinks," Nicole told her sister.

"I know," she replied.

Nigel, still in the basement, couldn't believe it. He was almost back together with her, but with her leaving, he thought they weren't meant to be. He thought he should just marry Lizzie and leave the old memories he had with Abby. It was a painful thought, and he couldn't bear it.

Hours later, everyone was asleep, well, except for the twins.

"I'm bored," Nicole said.

"I'm even more bored than you," Ashley told her.

"Why was mom crying earlier?"

"I dunno. It must be something up. But still, we have to investigate. We can't just leave mom and dad just friends and Cruella de Ville get married to dad."

"Yeah. I know! Let's check out the attic and the basement! Maybe there's some stuff there that we can use!"

"Cool! But, I'm tired. Can we listen to one song before we could do that?" Ashley asked.

"Sure!" Nicole grabbed her iPod and randomly picked a song.

**  
**_I probably shouldn't say this  
but at times I get so scared  
when I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
_

"This song reminds me of mom and dad," Ashley said.

_It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
and now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
my dear  
_

"Yeah…" Nicole whispered

_The seven things I hate about you  
the seven things I hate about you  
Oooh you _

"Whoa! This is a nice song!" Ashley exclaimed. It was a calm start until the electric guitar played.

_  
You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you _

"Yep, dad's like that," Nicole said.

"Then those are the reasons mom loves him. But dad's not a jerk, and most likely he's friends aren't jerks," Ashley told her sister.

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not comin' back  
You're taking seven steps here_

"He doesn't have a cellphone! How can he text?" Nicole joked.

"Aw, c'mon, mom will go back to him!" Ashley said.

_The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

The two girls listened carefully to the song, and thought of how they cold reunite the two. But still, they relaxed while listening.

_And compared to all the great things  
that would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
the seven that I like_

"Like? Oh yeah!" Ashley exclaimed.

_  
The seven things I like about you  
your hair  
your eyes  
your old Levi's  
when we kiss, I'm hypnotized _

"Hair…" Nicole started giggling.

"That's true! I know mom get's hypnotized when dad kisses her!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Eh, how do you know?" Nicole asked.

"I can sense it," Ashley replied.

_  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you _

As the song faded, Ashley hugged her sister.

"How'd you get a song like that? I must have it in my iPod!" Ashley said.

"What? I just download and download. I never heard this before," Nicole told her.

"Still, the song is awesome! Now, let's go!"

The two girls sneaked out of their room and sneaked into the attic first.

"Man, it's so dark," Nicole said.

"I know, but look, there's a bunch of chests," Ashley said.

The two walked to the first one and tried to open it.

"It's dusty!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Lower your voice volume," Ashley whispered.

"Whoops, sorry," Nicole replied in a whisper.

Ashley blew the dust off the top and opened it. In it were a bundle of pictures.

"Who's this?" Ashley asked, looking at one.

It was a picture of a bald boy wearing glasses, about 10 years old, pushing a brown-skinned girl wearing a red hat in the swings.

"Is this mom and dad as little kids?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, it is," Ashley said.

"Dad was bald since before? I can't believe it!" Nicole exclaimed.

"No, wait, look at this," Ashley said.

She grabbed a picture of a younger Nigel, still with his dark brown hair.

"Oh… but then, why is dad bald?" Nicole asked.

"I dunno, but I have a theory, but dad isn't Numbuh 1," Ashley started.

"It's not possible! If he was, then he'd survive decommissioning!" Nicole exclaimed.

"SHHH!"

"Oops, sorry."

Nicole grabbed another, and it was a picture of young Nigel with a blonde boy beside him.

"Who is this?" Ashley asked.

"That's probably dad's best friend," Nicole said. Ashley took another and this time, it was young Nigel beside a plump boy wearing a pilot's hat and glasses and a Japanese girl.

"This is Hoagie," Nicole said.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked.

"Duh, he showed me his old picture when he was a kid," Nicole answered.

"And this girl must be the mom of Sally and Andy," Ashley said.

"How do you know?"

"She looks like Sally, duh," Ashley said.

"Oh, okay. Well, how about this?"

Nicole grabbed the picture of the blonde boy holding a flower, being pushed by young Nigel and Hoagie to the Japanese.

"And this must be the dad of Sally and Andy," Ashley said.

"So that means that blonde guy likes the Japanese girl?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah."

Then, Ashley grabbed another, and it was a teenage Hoagie with a certain teen Irish.

"Fanny? Is this her? She and Hoagie are… HAHA!!"

Ashley couldn't help herself, and neither could Nicole. Their butler and nanny have a history together. The next picture Nicole grabbed was the adult blonde and Japanese girl, or Wally Beatles and Kuki Sanban, getting married.

"Ha, I knew it. They are the Beatles' family," Ashley said.

The last one, the girls grabbed it together. It was a picture frame with several pictures inside. One picture was young Nigel with young Abigail, sitting on a bench, eating ice-cream. Next one was a picture of them as teens, holding hands and laughing. Next one, it was the best one the girls have seen. It was the wedding picture; the one they had which was split, but this one, it was complete.

"So, they had another one of what we had," Nicole said.

The last one was a picture of Abby carrying Ashley as a baby, and Nigel holding Nicole upside down.

"Dad!" "Haha! He carried you upside down!" Ashley laughed.

Then, Nicole yawned. "I'm sleepy," she said.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go back to bed," Ashley said.

And with that, the girls returned to their room and slept, with dreams of their parents united.

--

Why? Why did I make that happen? Why? XD nevermind. Chappie 24, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	25. A Camping Trip

Okay, so I got bored. I continued the story. And besides, I'm having a ton of fun with this story. And again to 1/Lizzie and Lizzie fans, please don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 25: A Camping Trip

--

Next day, Nigel and Abby waited impatiently for the girls to come down. Nigel was tapping his foot.

"So, you'll have Nicole on Christmas this year," Nigel said.

"And Ashley for you next year," Abby said, "And she'll go with you on her birthday next year."

"And Nicole with you on their 12th."

Then, the girls, both wearing identical outfits arrived. They were both wearing a violet hat, sunglasses, a violet sweater, blue pants and red shoes.

"Okay Ashley, c'mon, we'll go now," Abby said.

"Mom, dad, we have arranged something. We'll not go with you guys unless we have our promised camping trip together," Ashley said.

"What? You can't! Now Ashley, let's go!"

"No mom!"

"Nicole! Come here!" Nigel exclaimed.

"No," they both said.

"Ashley…"

Abby grabbed Ashley's hand, and she said in a British accent, "Are you sure I'm Ashley?"

"No…" Abby grabbed Nicole's hand, and she said in a British accent, "Really?"

"Why are you two doing this to me?" Abby asked.

Then, Nicole said in a normal accent, "So dad, who is Nicole?"

"Haha! I know who exactly you guys are! This," he said, pointing at Ashley, "Is Nicole. Am I right?"

Ashley chuckled and said in a normal accent, "You sure, dad?"

"Stop it, you guys," Nigel said.

"We'll stop if you let us go camping with you guys," Ashley said.

"Fine. But we'll get you guys back, right?" Abby asked.

"Absolutely," Nicole said in her British accent.

Minutes later, the girls have prepared their stuff for the camping trip. Ashley wore her jean-like jacket, a white shirt underneath, violet shorts and white shoes, and her sunglasses. Nicole wore her hat, along with a short-sleeved jean-like jacket, a yellow shirt underneath, a yellow knee-length jean skirt and white shoes.

They walked downstairs and saw Nigel putting the bags in his camping car.

"Here, dad," Ashley said, tossing her bag to him.

Nicole followed, and Nigel caught them and placed the bags in the car. Abby arrived and saw them.

"Hey mom, come here!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Oh, I just saw Lizzie coming," Abby said.

Lizzie bumped Abby and said, "Hi! Wait, what are you guys doing?"

"We're going on a camping trip, what else does it look like?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, well then, what will I do tonight, Nigie, if you're gone?" Lizzie asked stiffly.

"Well, why won't you accompany us?" Abby asked.

Ashley's and Nicole's jaw dropped after hearing their own mom inviting their dad's fiancée to join them.

"But then it'd be weird that my… ahem, wife and fiancée together with… me," Nigel said.

"Oh, well then, I'll stay here and you guys enjoy," Abby said.

"But Abby…"

"Nigel, don't worry. I stayed in this house for a month, remember? I can handle this place," she told him.

"Okay. Lizzie, let's go."

Minutes later, Lizzie dressed up for the trip and sat beside Nigel in the car. Ashley looked at them in disbelief and Nicole looked at them nervously.

"I can't believe we're going on a camping trip with Cruella de Ville."

They plopped from the bag area to the seats. Abby, Fanny and Hoagie waved goodbye while watching them leave.

"Man, I'd pay a million dollars to see that woman climb a mountain," Fanny said.

"A million? I'd pay a trillion! Plus with her eating a fish!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"C'mon guys, stop joking, even if it's funny," Abby told them.

They entered the house and the other four went to the camping site.

--

Chappie 25, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	26. Fun at Camping

Again, I was bored, and I made this chapter. To 1/Lizzie and Lizzie fans, please don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot. Only Ashley, Nicole, Sally, Andy, Kelly and Timmy belong to me. Fine, even Ray (sticks tongue out).

* * *

Chapter 26: Fun at Camping

--

While Nigel was driving them to the camping site, Ashley looked at Nicole with a mischievous smile. Nicole got what the smile meant; Ashley has a plan up her sleeve.

"Dad, can we listen to the songs in our iPod?" Nicole asked.

"Sure, guys," Nigel said. Ashley grabbed hers and they inserted the earphones and listened to music, for it'll be a long drive.

Before they could finish the 10th song, Nigel stopped and said, "We're here!"

"Finally," Ashley said, taking off her earphones.

Nicole removed hers too and said, "Let's get this over with."

They all grabbed their bags and started hiking.

Minutes later, Lizzie was exhausted.

"Can't… go… any… further," she panted.

"Then let's rest first," Nigel said.

"Again, dad? This is the 6th stop!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We have to wait for Lizzie, girls, so be patient," Nigel said.

"Fine," they grumbled.

Then, Ashley noticed no one was looking at them, so she and Nicole grabbed a bunch of rocks and inserted them in Lizzie's bag without letting them notice. They were successful, and Ashley started laughing out loud.

"Ashley, why are you laughing?" Nigel asked.

"Because I saw a lizard upside down," she excused, pointing exactly at what she told. It was true about the lizard, but she didn't tell about the rocks.

"Dad! I want to go now! I'm bored!" Nicole whined.

"Fine. Lizzie, ready to go?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, I just have to drink water." Nigel went ahead and Lizzie picked up her bag. It was heavier; it contains 10 rocks anyway.

"How did this bag get heavier?" she asked, looking at the twins.

"Don't look at us." "Yeah, we don't have anything to do with it," Ashley said.

They both crossed their fingers behind their back.

"Whatever."

Lizzie dropped the bag once again and grabbed her water bottle, and then noticed her shoe is untied. She dropped the water bottle and Ashley grabbed a lizard. She placed it on the water bottle and Nicole handed it to Lizzie.

"Here you go. You must be really thirsty," Nicole said.

"Good you handed it to me. You lazy little brats haven't been doing your part," Lizzie said.

"Why I autta!"

Ashley almost tackled Lizzie, but Nicole grabbed her and held her back. Lizzie started drinking, and then realized the bottle has a lizard on top.

"AHH!!"

She tossed the bottle backwards, but the lizard fell on her hair.

"What happened?" Nigel asked, arriving.

"There was a stupid lizard on my water bottle!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Nigel glared at the girls; he knew it was the twins' doings.

"Girls, come here!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Yeah dad?" they asked sweetly, pretending to be innocent.

"Girls, she's going to be your stepmom soon so be nice," Nigel said.

They all walked away and Lizzie followed, but the lizard started crawling down her face.

"AHH!!"

She removed the lizard from her face with disgust and ran to catch up with the Unos.

Later at the evening, the four were standing around the campfire, Nigel cooking fish.

"I won't eat that," Lizzie said.

"C'mon Lizzie, it's nutritious. Even the girls eat that and they like it," Nigel said.

"No way! I'm not hungry anymore."

Lizzie walked away, but she picked up two sticks and tapped them together several times.

"And what are you doing?" Nigel asked.

"I'm trying to drive away bears," Lizzie said.

"Where did you get that idea? There are no bears in LA."

Lizzie glared at the girls as they ate fish.

"Nevermind. I'll just sleep at my tent."

"Girls!"

"Dad? What?"

They looked at him dearly, and Nigel said, "You two are as good as your mom making those irresistible faces."

"She's irresistible to you anyway," Ashley whispered.

An hour later, the girls sneaked out of their tent and walked over to Lizzie's. They dragged her mattress outside.

"Man, she's heavier than she looks," Ashley whispered.

"Way heavier," Nicole replied.

They dragged the mattress slowly and carefully so they wouldn't wake her up.

"She snores loudly," Ashley said. "It might wake up dad," Nicole said.

They giggled lightly and finally, they reached the lake. They pushed Lizzie's mattress to the lake, and it floated away.

"Sayonara!" the girls whispered.

They watched Lizzie float away for a minute, and gladly walked back to their tent and slept peacefully. And that night, a dream of their parents united made their sleep even more special.

--

Heh... the girls were a wee harsh. Well, chappie 26, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	27. On with the Wedding?

Okay, so the next chapters aren't following the plot of the movie, only some parts anyway. This chapter, the ending of it is definitely not a copy, because Marideth stomped away and they didn't get on with the wedding. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 27: On with the Wedding?!

--

Early morning. Ashley woke up and smelled the fresh air; it was a relaxing start in the morning. She looked to her side and saw her sister, Nicole, still in deep slumber. She pushed her lightly and said, "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"What the hey is bakey?" Nicole asked.

"Bacon, with an –y at the end, duh!"

"Well then, I'm awake. Say, did dad realize we just... you know."

"Nah. Lizzie isn't screaming yet."

With that cue, Lizzie found herself floating in the middle of the huge lake. Shocked, surprised and angered, she screamed the loudest she can. Nigel, in his tent, heard it.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!"

"What the? What's that?"

Nigel hopped off his tent and saw the girls looking at the lake. He looked and saw Lizzie screaming on her mattress, then falling off. The girls were pointing and laughing, and Nigel said, "Girls!"

Ashley and Nicole looked at Nigel, nervous.

"Heh… funny story dad," Ashley started.

"Whatever! You two are in big trouble with me later. But now, let's get Lizzie," Nigel said.

A few minutes later, Lizzie was sitting on a huge rock, wrapped up with a towel.

"You brats are gonna get it!" she yelled.

"And what are you going to do? Bore us to death?" Ashley asked.

Nicole laughed and Nigel said, "Enough!"

"Good you told them. Those brats deserve punishments, curfews, and groundings!"

"Stop it!" Nigel yelled, defending the girls, "They will not be punished!"

"Dad is always this heroic?" Ashley asked Nicole.

"Oh yeah," Nicole whispered back.

"Look Nigel, we're going to get married, so I'll have to decide what's good for the girls!" Lizzie yelled.

"And if I disapprove?" Nigel asked.

"I'll send your brats to Timbuktu and I'll not marry you!"

"Fine."

Ashley's really surprised now; with this camping plan, she knew it was bound to make Lizzie buzz off, but she's wrong.

"Wha? The wedding's still on?" Ashley thought.

"This stinks," Nicole thought.

When the four returned to the LA mansion, Abby was waiting for them. Hoagie and Fanny were having a picnic, so Abby decided to wait.

"How was camping?" she asked.

"You two, to your rooms," Nigel berated the girls.

The girls stomped to their rooms.

"I guess it didn't go well, huh?"

"Of course. The girls pulled pranks on Lizzie every time," Nigel said.

They entered and Abby said, "So, you're wedding is still on?"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm inviting you to the wedding." Behind them were the girls; they decided to leave their rooms and spy.

"Dad, that's so stupid! Inviting mom to your stupid wedding to another woman! What has gotten into you?" Ashley thought angrily.

"Oh… well, okay. I'll try if I can. I'll just… go to the room," Abby said.

She turned back and wept. Nigel looked at her; he knew she wasn't feeling alright.

The girls left their hiding and Ashley said sarcastically, "Way to go, dad."

"Yeah. You should be really proud now," Nicole said.

They stomped to their room angrily and Nigel was even more speechless.

"Uh… thank you?"

All the girls knew were that they have to ruin the wedding, no matter what.

--

OUCH! On with the wedding? Why am I this devious in stories? XD, just kidding. Chappie 27, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	28. Invited Guests and Plans

Heh, so there are definitely no scenes in the Parent Trap for this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 28: Invited guests and Plans

--

Hours later, Nigel, Abby, the twins and Lizzie stayed at one room.

"So... who are you inviting again?" Nicole asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beatles, Mr. and Mrs. Drilovsky, Mr. and Mrs. Stork, and the Dicksons," Nigel said.

"Great, another stupid idea. Dad, you so have got to remove that blindness you have," Ashley thought.

Then, someone rang the doorbell. Nigel reached the door and opened it, and there stood Wally, Kuki, Sally, Andy, Patton, Rachel, Timmy, Bartie, Virginia, Kelly, Cree, Chad, Riana and Steve.

"We've received the invitations, mate," Wally said.

"So, are you going to re-marry Abby?" Kuki asked.

"No… I'm going to marry Lizzie," Nigel said.

"Oh… well, good luck on your funeral. You invited me to watch anyway," Kuki said.

Rachel looked at Abigail in the background and saw the pain in her eyes. She whispered to her husband, Patton, "Patton, I think Nigel has a screw loose."

"I know dear. Inviting his wife to his wedding to another woman. That's plain crazy!"

"But you promise me you won't do that?"

"Of course not! I love you and you only," Patton said.

"Mom, dad, what are you whispering?" Timmy Drilovsky asked.

"Oh, nothing," Patton said.

"So Nigel, where exactly is the wedding going to be held?" Cree asked.

"Here," Lizzie said perkily.

Wally slapped his forehead and whispered to Kuki, "We shouldn't have come. I thought I wouldn't see kissy Lizzie anymore."

"Wally, I know. And Nigel is so weird. He loves Abby. Why is he going to marry Lizzie?"

Curiosity entered the several married couples' minds, for they knew the groom still loves his real bride, the one he married ten years ago.

Later, the kids all sat in the reception area, in one big discussion table.

"So guys, you have a plan to stop the wedding?" Steve asked.

"I wish. This is the worst ever!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We know," Riana said.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why won't we help you in planning the wedding crash?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah! It's brilliant!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Sure, you guys. We really appreciate this. I'm so happy," Nicole said.

"Okay, so we need slugs, mud, super glue, rocks, and…"

Ashley started telling parts of the plan.

"First, we have to make Lizzie eat chili dogs before the wedding day, so she'll, you know," Ashley said.

"Great! Then we have to… umm…" Riana was getting a bit idea blocked.

"We have to paint the wedding gown to make it look like a clown suit!" Andy exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Andy, and Sally said, "I don't know where he gets those ideas."

"Well, it's brilliant. Next, we have to make sure the wedding ring is missing," Nicole said.

"Nice. Then we have to plant slugs in a bucket. Two of us will stay above the door, so when the bride comes, we can spill it," Sally said.

"You guys are related," Timmy said, pointing at Sally and Andy.

"And then, we have to make the priest disappear," Kelly suggested.

"I get it! So no one would guide them in their telling vows and junk! That's great, Kelly!" Timmy said.

Kelly blushed slightly, then Nicole said, "So sis, are you satisfied now?"

"Yeah! You guys are great! Now I know, no matter what, we can succeed!" Ashley exclaimed.

Far from them, Lizzie and Herbert watched them. She can't hear them, but she knew that she has to do something about them.

"Li… Lizzie, what are you thinking?" Herbie asked.

"Oh… I've been thinking, can we ship animals to another country?" she asked.

"Yes… but you either have to put them in a box with air holes, or a cage," Herbie replied, "Why?"

"I have a plan that would end me seeing those brats," Lizzie replied, smiling evilly.

--

Chappie 28, everyone! Please R&R, no flames.


	29. Preparing Everything

Another not-in-the-original-script part. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 29: Preparing everything

--

Nigel walked in the hallway, looking for the girls. Then, he bumped into Abby, looking at the floor sadly.

"Abby? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, but I'm looking for the girls," she replied.

"Me too. Where do you think they are?" he asked.

"I saw them earlier with the other kids, and they went in the reception place, and then they ran to the room where the wedding will be held," she told him.

"What are they up to now?" he asked, him and Abby running to the wedding room.

At the wedding room, the little kids are holding blueprints.

"What are you guys doing?" Nigel asked.

"Nothing, dad," the girls said, crossing their fingers behind their back.

"Hmm… really?" Abby asked.

"Yes, mom. Don't you trust us?" they asked dearly.

Abby thought, "Aw… I can't resist those faces! They're just as adorable as Nigel's."

"Of course we do, but sometimes, you guys go a bit… overboard," Nigel said.

"Dad, are you accusing us of lying?" Ashley asked.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Okay, so let us have some fun here!" Nicole said.

Nigel and Abby left and the kids returned to looking at blueprints.

"When will you guys tell your dad that you don't want him to get married to Lizzie?" Steve asked.

"Well, when the time comes," Nicole said.

"Okay, Sally and Andy, you guys gather the slugs; Steve, Riana…"

"EEW! I don't want to hold slugs!" Sally exclaimed.

"Then let your brother do it. You'll hold the slug container," Ashley said.

"Fine, but I won't touch those stuff," Sally said.

"Don't be such a baby. It'll be fun playing their slime," Andy teased.

"Shut up!" Sally told Andy.

They walked out of the hotel and rode the KND C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. to find slugs.

"Riana, Steve, look for big bowls of paint, in rainbow colors," Nicole said.

"Aye, aye!" They ran to the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and ran to find paint.

"Kelly, find a rope, super glue and a chainsaw, or a new KND L.A.S.E.R.-P.E.N." Ashley said.

"Yes!" She called Destiny Andrews, or Numbuh 689, and they went to the KND moonbase.

"Timmy, you get a fishing rod, rocks, and mud," Nicole demanded.

"Why do we need a fishing rod?" Timmy asked.

"Because we have to reel in the ring," Ashley said.

"Okay, ma'am! I'll borrow my grandpa's!"

Timmy ran to his KND S.C.O.O.T.E.R. and left for his grandfather's.

"I guess that's settled," Nicole said, high-fiving Ashley.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was planning something as well.

"Herbert, order a medium-sized box with air-holes," Lizzie ordered.

"Yes," Herbie sighed sadly, "Lizzie."

He called someone and asked for a box delivery. And he knew he wasn't doing something to be proud of.

Later, every operative arrived with the materials.

"EEW! I hate you, Andy! You made me hold that fat one!" Sally shrieked.

"Calm down, sis. This is for the better. Besides, you only held the small one. This," he grabbed a bottle with a huge slug, "Is the fat one."

"Yuck!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Okay, so we have the slugs. Got the slime too?" Ashley asked.

"Of course!" Andy exclaimed gladly.

"I don't know why boys like slugs," Riana said.

"I wish they don't," Sally said.

"Don't worry. I don't," Steve said.

"Yeah, because you still believe the slime will disintegrate you," Ashley said.

"Grandpa told me that!" Steve yelled.

"Whatever. But, do you guys have the paint?" Ashley asked.

"Of course! We even got brown, white, black and…"

"PINK!!" Riana exclaimed.

"Okay. Rope? L.A.S.E.R.-P.E.N.? Fishing rod?"

"We have them!" Kelly and Timmy proclaimed.

"Then I announce we start with the arrangements," Ashley said, smiling.

Minutes later, the kids were doing the arrangements.

Sally and Andy were standing on ladders, holding a bucketful of slugs and slime. They placed it above the door and held it with a rope.

Ashley and Nicole were looking for Lizzie's wedding dress in her hotel room. Finally, they found it, and they started painting it.

Riana and Steve were on the watch. They were checking if Lizzie's coming. Kelly and Timmy were with their parents. And so, with the day's work, they were all ready for the wedding tomorrow.

--

YOWZA! Are you guys wondering what Lizzie is planning? You guys can guess, or you guys can wait for the next chapter. Please R&R, no flames.


	30. But Mom!

Hmm... Okay, either I get 36 chapters or 40, so I select 40. So, here's chapter 30... sappy chapter, if you guys ask me.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 30: But Mom…

--

It was a sunny, bright morning. But, Ashley doesn't feel right today, for it is the wedding day of Nigel Uno and Lizzie Devine. She jumped off her bed and woke Nicole.

She said, "Hey Nikki, it's show time!"

"Aw man! I will NOT watch dad get married to kissy Lizzie," Nicole said.

"Where did you get that nickname?" Ashley asked.

"From Mr. Beatles. That's what he calls Lizzie."

"Cool! Now, we have to prepare. We still have to make the trap door for the priest."

The two girls took a bath and dressed up. They didn't wear their wedding-selected outfits, but instead, their special ninja clothes. They ran downstairs and ran to the hotel's wedding room. They sneaked in without making Lizzie spot them, and they slowly cut the priest's platform. They balanced the cut so in the definite time, the platform would drop. They smiled and returned to their room, and saw their mom, weeping.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Oh, umm… yes… I just…"

"Mom, we know you're upset about this wedding," Ashley said.

"We are too."

"It's just… I thought your dad loves me… but I guess not," Abby said sadly.

"Mom, he still does!" Nicole exclaimed.

"But… the events that happened to you guys, it made everything shattered. Mom, you can stop this! You can!" Ashley said.

"But… he loves Lizzie, not me anymore."

"Mom…"

"Girls, you just have to accept it. Even I don't want this to happen, but I guess it's just how it's going to be."

"Mom, please! We don't want a stepmom, we want you to be our mom, and we want to have a happy family, you, me, Nicole, dad, we both want to be a happy family with us together."

"Mom, you have the power to stop the wedding."

"Girls, I do want to but your dad's going to be furious. And if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my room now. See you two on Christmas," Abby said, smiling weakly.

She hugged the girls and walked away.

"Mom… wait…"

The girls looked at each other in disbelief; they just couldn't accept that their mom left.

--

Chapter 30, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	31. Kidnapped

So... this is the suspense start. Well, at first, I never planned this, but then, I remembered Marideth say that she'll ship Hallie and Annie to some place, so I figured, since this is KND, this is possible. Well, read away! (Also, this is a bit showing I'm also a bit of a Lizzie/65.3 fan too)

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 31: Kidnapped

--

The girls changed to their normal attire, and before they left the room, a huge net fell on them.

"Ah! What is this?"

"Surprised, brats?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie! You will pay! And… hey, why aren't you wearing the wedding gown we designed for you?" Ashley asked.

"I caught that stupid-colored gown and threw it away. I had a back up gown. I outsmarted you little twits!"

"Why I autta!!"

"Save your breath, Ashley," Ray said.

He walked nearer to them.

"Ray? I thought Fanny dumped you to the garbage truck?" Nicole asked.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!!" Ashley yelled.

"Stop it!!" Lizzie yelled.

"Okay, let's get this straight. How did you, Ray, get here?" Nicole asked.

"The stupid garbage truck dumped me in the LA garbage dump…"

"HA!! You deserve to live in a garbage dump!" Ashley yelled.

"Why I…"

Ashley stuck her tongue at Ray, but Ray continued stiffly, "And then I saw Nigel. I thought I'd never see him so I followed him, and he led me to this hotel. My, my, my, what irony when I met Lizzie, and we teamed up so your two parents will never ever get together again!" Ray yelled.

"YOU? YOU? You know what, I hate you! When we get out of this net, I swear I'll make Lucky bite your butt off!" Ashley yelled.

The calmer twin can't stop herself too from yelling.

"Yeah! And I'll make sure you will be locked up in jail!"

"Bla bla bla, twerps," Ray said.

"Herbie, bring them to the box," Lizzie demanded.

Herbie went closer to the girls and said, "I'm really sorry."

Lizzie and Ray went to the wedding room and Herbie dragged the net with the girls in it to the air-holed box.

"Help! Help!"

Meanwhile, Sally and Andy were getting ready, but they heard a cry for help in the hallway. They looked outside and saw Ashley and Nicole in the net, yelling for help.

"Sally! Andy! Help us!!" the two exclaimed.

"We will!!" They quickly changed to their normal attire and ran to Timmy's hotel room.

"Timmy, Ashley and Nicole are getting kidnapped!!" Sally exclaimed.

"What? We have to get them!"

Then, they all looked out of the window, and saw Herbie putting the girls in the box.

"Oh no! They're gonna be shipped off to another country!!" Andy yelled.

"I'm really sorry, girls. I don't want to do this," Herbie said.

"Why are you doing it?" Nicole asked.

"It's none of your business."

"You like Lizzie, don't you?" Ashley asked.

"I do."

"So why aren't you stopping her from getting married to our dad?"

"Because…"

"Herbie, if you really love Lizzie, you should stop her."

"No! If I really love her, I'll do what she commands me to."

"No, Herbie! This isn't right!" Nicole exclaimed.

Herbie still put them in the box, and gave them thick jackets.

"You'll need those. Antarctica is really freezing."

"Antarctica? NO!!"

Herbie closed the box and placed it in the car, and he drove it to the Los Angeles Airport.

"That's it! We have to stop them!"

--

YEEEEEEEEEEK!! Stupid Ray is back!! Well, chapter 31, everyone, please R&R, no flames. But if you guys want to flame, flame Ray!! XD


	32. Old Allies

Well, I'm uploading 5 chapters since I can't wait to start GND vs. BND, so here's the next chapter. Sigh, Hoagie will ALWAYS be Numbuh 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 32: Old Allies

--

The three kids ran downstairs and out of the hotel to ride the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. In timing, Hoagie arrived.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked.

"We're going to save Ashley and Nicole," Sally said.

"Why?"

"Because they're kidnapped by Lizzie so they would be shipped to Antarctica!" Andy said.

"What? In that case, let's drive!"

They ran inside the KND-designed vehicle, and Hoagie started flipping buttons.

"Uh, Hoagie, you sure you know how to drive this?" Timmy asked.

"Sure! I WAS a KND operative!!" he exclaimed.

He started the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and quickly flew it to the airport.

"What? Operative? No way!" Andy exclaimed.

"You better believe it!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"He's right. Only KND operatives know the code of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. adult handles," Sally said.

"Oh, yeah…"

"So, what's your codename?" Timmy asked.

"I was Numbuh 2."

"NO WAY!! Awesome! You're Numbuh 2? You're an awesome legend!" Timmy exclaimed.

"So… is Ashley and Nicole's parents KND legends too?" Sally asked.

"Yes… Numbuhs 1 and 5," Hoagie said.

"What?! They… they… they're related to them? That's so awesome!" Andy exclaimed.

"Yes, but unfortunately, they got decommissioned. Maybe when they're recommissioned, Nigel might stop himself from marrying kissy Lizzie," Hoagie said.

"That's it!" Sally exclaimed.

"What's it?" Hoagie asked.

"If we recommission them, they might remember everything, and Numbuh 1 might just stop himself!" Sally exclaimed.

"You know Sally, you're like your mom; she's smarter than your dad," Hoagie said.

"Wait… are they KND operatives?" Timmy asked.

"My other two teammates, Numbuhs 3 and 4."

"No way! We're related to them!" Sally and Andy exclaimed.

"But how will we get them recommissioned?"

"No worries Timmy, the last decommissions are Numbuhs 1 and 5 so your parents aren't, but we need to recommission them, so call Kelly."

"Why?" Sally asked.

"Just call her!"

Sally called Kelly and handed the phone to Hoagie.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, we need you to get the recommissioning module," Hoagie said.

"It's busted," Kelly said. "I know, but what I'm saying is, the real one is at the old Sector V treehouse. Find it and go to the wedding of Nigel and Lizzie."

"Okay… but who is this?"

"Numbuh 2. So get on with it!"

"Numbuh 2? The legend? You… still have your memory?" she asked.

"Yes, Kelly, so get on with it!"

"Yes, Numbuh 2, sir!"

Kelly, from her hotel room, hitched a ride with Destiny Andrews and they went to the old Sector V treehouse.

--

YAY!! A rescue party!! Well, chapter 32, everyone. Please R&R, no flames, but flaming Ray is an exception.


	33. Goodbye

Heh... so I was about to put a song here named "Goodbye", but I decided not to. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 33: Goodbye

--

Meanwhile, Abby was packing her bags, with a sad face on. She sighed sadly, and stuffed her clothes in her luggage. Fanny came in and looked at Abby.

She started, "Abby, why are you doing this?"

"Fanny, you know I can't take it, so I'll just leave. He doesn't need me anymore," Abby said.

"He needs you definitely. You're the one stopping yourself from getting him back," Fanny said.

"Yeah," Rachel said, coming in.

"I mean, you loved each other ever since you guys met," Kuki said, coming in too.

"Guys, he doesn't love me anymore. Just accept it that I couldn't get a happy family. I already did, so you guys should too. It's my life anyway, so why are you guys even concerned?" Abby asked.

"Because we're your friends. We don't want to see you like this," Kuki said.

"Yeah. So get your lazy butt moving to ruin the wedding. We'll back you up," Rachel said.

"Thanks for trying guys, but it's just… goodbye."

"Goodbye…"

Nigel sat on his bed, alone. He sighed sadly. He was wearing his tuxedo for his wedding already, but he's having second thoughts.

"Hey Nigel, are you alright?" Patton asked, entering the room.

"I don't know… I feel so… confused," Nigel said.

"Why?" Bartie asked, coming in.

"It's just… I don't feel so right. I mean, I will get to marry Lizzie, but then I'd leave… Abby."

"Who do you love anyway?" Patton asked.

Nigel stood silently; he didn't want to answer.

"And that's what we thought," Patton said.

"What?"

"You can't leave Abby. You still love her."

"I do… but she doesn't… love me anymore. I have to face it, guys. Lizzie, she might solve the problem. It's just… goodbye."

--

PFFT! Sappy chapter. Well, chapter 33, everyone. Please R&R, no flames, and flame Ray!


	34. The Start of the Wedding

So... this is just for making fun of Ray, and introducing, Mr. and Mrs. Beatles once again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 34: The Start of the Wedding

--

"Oh, Herbie, do I look fabulous?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course, you always do," Herbie said.

"And did you dispose of those little brats?" she asked.

"Yes. Our lackey will bring the box to the shipping area pretty soon," Herbie said.

But Lizzie didn't know Herbie felt sorry for the girls, and he regrets what he did… deeply.

"So… what are we waiting for?" Ray asked impatiently.

"Duh, for the wedding to start," Herbie said.

"I'm not stupid, you know," Ray told him.

"Oh really? 1+1?"

"2."

"2+2?"

"4…? Where is this going anyway?" Ray asked.

"Well, at least you can add," Herbie said.

"What? Are you saying I'm stupid in Math?!" Ray asked.

"You'll be stupid if you don't shut up," Lizzie said.

"Fine." Ray crossed his arms and sat on the chair, glaring at Herbie.

"So, what time will the stupid wedding start?" Ray asked.

"IT IS NOT A STUPID WEDDING!!" Lizzie yelled.

"Yeep!" Ray squeaked.

--

Outside, the invited guests were waiting. Kuki sat down beside Wally.

"So… why are we here again?" Kuki asked.

"To watch the funeral of Nigel," Wally said.

"Oh yeah! He's gonna be married to Lizzie! Oh… well, then, I don't want to watch," Kuki said.

"Me neither. But… if Nigel has to…"

"Wally, stop him," Kuki said.

"How?"

"You're the best man! You guys have been friends since we were kids. He might listen to you, you know," Kuki said.

"Fine. But then you'll bake me cookies later," Wally said.

He trotted off to Nigel's preparing room.

--

Wondering what Wally will do? Well, it's on the next chapter. And what he will do seems pretty smart. Well, please R&R, no flames, but you guys can flame Ray. (heh, for once, I hate one of my OCs.)


	35. Are You Sure?

YAY!! Chapter 35, everyone. Please... whoops, I'm saying my end-tro. Well, here's where Wally says words of wisdom.

* * *

Chapter 35: Are You Sure?

--

Wally reached Nigel's preparing room, he saw Nigel fixing up.

"Hey, Nigel," Wally said.

"Oh, hi, Wally. What do you need?" Nigel asked.

"Well… I need… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?" Nigel asked.

"Get married to another woman and leave your one true love alone and lonely?"

"Do I have to go through this question again?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Then I have to do this!" Nigel yelled.

"Why?"

"Because Abby doesn't love me anymore and I want to spend my life with someone, at least."

"But are you sure Abby doesn't love you anymore?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She… she…"

"You have no proof," Wally said.

"Fine… But I can sense it," Nigel said.

"Yeah, right. Look, Nigel, remember when we were 21, I thought Kuki would get married to Ace, but he was just asking for help in his speech?"

"Yeah… so?"

"So… everyone misjudges sometimes! This might be one of your misjudging," Wally told him.

"Fine, but I can't stop the wedding from happening," Nigel said.

"Why? Do you even love Lizzie? That's the whole reason for a wedding. It's for love! Now, do you even love Lizzie?" Wally asked.

"I… I… get out, Wally."

"But…"

"OUT!!"

"Fine… but just remember this, Nigel. The whole reason weddings are held are for bonding two people together, two people who love each other purely, not for inheritance, for money, but for love. Now, if you will marry Lizzie, I'll not stop you anymore, but just make sure you won't regret this or make it the biggest mistake you'll ever have in your entire life. You know, you used to be really cool, but now, you're so… different. Now, I'll go back to the wedding room, but just make sure you'll be able to make the right decision today," Wally told Nigel.

It was the first time Wally ever said an advice like that. Nigel felt so affected with it, but he didn't let anyone notice. Wally then left the room and went back beside Kuki.

"So… will he stop?" she asked her husband.

"I wish… let's pray for it," he told his wife.

--

Wow, Wally's pretty smart here. Well, please R&R and no flames.


	36. A Daring Rescue: Part 1

Okay! So here's chapter 36! Well, I hope the girls get rescued.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 36: A Daring Rescue: Part 1

--

Abby walked out of the hotel. She took one last glance before she left. And along that glance came all the memories Abby had with Nigel in her head. The day she met him at college, the way they became friends, their fun times, their troublesome times, the proposal, the wedding, and the raising of the twin girls. She then shook her head and walked away, but she bumped into a rushing Kelly Stork.

"Hey, Kelly. Why are you rushing?" she asked.

"Numbuh 2 said to retrieve this recommissioning module and meet them in the wedding room. Ashley and Nicole were kidnapped so I had to do this," Kelly said.

"What? The girls are kidnapped?!" Abby asked.

"Yeah… and they're about to be shipped to Antarctica… you have to save them," Kelly said.

"I will."

--

Meanwhile, the girls were still trying to escape the box.

"It's so tight!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I know. Will the people hear us screaming?" Nicole asked.

"I wish, but they made this box sound-proof," Ashley told her sister.

"Drat. Well, let's try!"

"HELP!! HELP!!"

The girls screamed the loudest they can, but no matter what, no one heard them. They were already in the airport, and it'll only be 50 minutes before they get shipped off to Antarctica.

--

Abby then grabbed the KND S.C.O.O.T.E.R. and sat on it. "Wait! Do you know how to drive it?" Kelly asked.

"No…"

"Well then, move a bit, ma'am… we'll go to the airport! Destiny, hold this and enter the wedding room. Wait for us there," Kelly said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Destiny exclaimed.

And with that, Kelly drove Abby to the Los Angeles Airport to rescue the two girls.

--

Chapter 36, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	37. A Daring Rescue: Part 2

Okay, so this story is about to finish. Can anyone review it once more? I miss this story having a review. It's the second story I've put lots of effort to, besides Op. LAST. Okay, so read away, chapter 37, the second part of the rescue.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 37: A Daring Rescue: Part 2

--

Meanwhile, Fanny was doing her own business as well. She kept the wedding rings hidden. She knew about the girls' plan, so she decided to help. Then, she saw Destiny enter, and she saw the recommissioning module.

"Wha… what's that?" Fanny asked.

"A recommissioning module. It belongs to us…"

"Kids Next Door operatives," Fanny continued.

"How do you know?" Destiny asked.

"I used to be a KND operative… and I escaped decommissioning," Fanny said.

"Really? Then who are you?"

"Numbuh 86." "WOW!! A legend for real!"

A few minutes later, Abby and Kelly arrived at the airport.

"Mrs. Lincoln…"

But before Kelly could say anything, Abby jumped off the S.C.O.O.T.E.R. and ran in the airport.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, passport?" the airport guard asked.

"Not with me," Abby said.

"No passport, no entry."

"But I'm going to save my girls," Abby said.

"Yeah, right," the guard said; he didn't realize that she was telling the truth. Then, Abby noticed an air-holed box being dragged in the airport. She looked closer, and she heard her girls' voices screaming.

"HELP!!"

"Those screaming are from my girls!" Abby said to the guard.

"You're nuts, lady," the guard said.

Abby had no choice. She backflipped over the guard and landed safely.

"Wow…"

Kelly couldn't believe it; Abigail Lincoln can do that even if she's an adult.

"Hey! Come back here!"

But she didn't listen; she wanted to rescue her girls. She ran as fast as she could to reach them.

Outside, Hoagie, Sally, Andy and Timmy arrived, and they saw Kelly standing.

"Hey, Kelly. What are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"Mrs. Lincoln… can… do a backflip," Kelly said.

"She's in there?" Hoagie asked, "And where's the recommissioning module?"

"It's with Destiny, and yes, Mrs. Lincoln is in there."

Back to Abby, she ran faster and faster, she didn't want the box to get out of her sight. Then, the man handling the box carried it to the metal detector. It was clean, and they almost put in to the cargo. Abby ran to the man and jumped on the box.

"Get off, lady!!" the man said.

"Are you mad?! My kids are in here!!" Abby yelled, ripping the box open. Everyone gasped as Ashley and Nicole raised their heads.

"Mom? That you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, dear," she said.

The girls hugged their mom, and Abby told the people, "See! I told you!"

"We're so sorry, madam. We didn't know," one of them said.

"Now, let's get out of here!"

Abby grabbed the two and they ran outside of the airport.

"There's no way we could get back to the wedding on time!" Nicole said, panicking.

"Then get in!" Hoagie yelled, pointing at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. They all ran in and Hoagie flew the KND-designed vehicle quickly to the hotel.

Meanwhile, Nigel stood at the wedding already. Beside him was Wally, who wasn't looking at Nigel; he was ignoring him.

"Wally… I…"

"Don't talk to me, lover boy," Wally growled.

"Look, I…"

"I said don't talk to me!"

Nigel zipped up; he didn't want even more trouble with his relationship with Wally. Then, the piano started playing "Here comes the Bride," and Nigel felt so wrong. As Lizzie started to walk nearer, Nigel couldn't help himself in thinking that he was wrong in doing this.

Minutes passed, and now, the priest started asking, "Elizabeth Devine, do you take Nigel Uno to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lizzie said, looking at Nigel.

"Nigel Uno, do you take Lizzie as your lawfully wedded wife?" Nigel looked around, and memories of him and Abby flashed in his mind.

"I… I…"

"Nigie, just say I do," Lizzie whispered.

"I…"

"He does!" Lizzie yelled.

"I… I don't. I'm sorry, Lizzie," Nigel finally blurted out.

"WHAT?!"

"I don't."

"WHY?"

"Because…"

In a second, the door bust open. Abby was the one who opened the door, and she said, "Stop the wedding!"

With that, Nigel felt warmth, and he finally smiled at that day.

* * *

Near the romantic parts!! EEP! Okay, enough exclamation points. Chapter 37, everyone. Please R&R, no flames. Aaaaand... whoever gets the 15th lucky review (flames no counted), will get a virtual choco chip cookie. XD


	38. Wedding Crash!

Hey hey! Sorry it took long for the update, I got addicted to Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z (warawa daisuki PPGZ!), so I was lazy because I was watching. I'm updating this thing, because the deadline is near (don't ask) and I absolutely like this chapter because of Father's humor. To 1/Lizzie and Lizzie fans, please don't hate me for this chapter. I'm just making Lizzie sort of like Marideth. Well, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

P.S. To Megawing, thanks for the 15th review. (hands over cookie) There you go.

* * *

Chapter 38: Wedding Crash!

--

"What the?!"

Ray's and Lizzie's jaws dropped as Abby said that.

"Why?!" Lizzie asked, yelling.

Ashley and Nicole entered and said, "Dad, don't!!"

"Don't say I do!" Hoagie yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't," Nigel said, smiling at Abby. He blushed a bit, and the girls said, "Really? Good! Because if you did, we would die in Antarctica!"

Everyone gasped as she announced it.

"Yes, it's true. Lizzie tried to ship us off to Antarctica!" Nicole yelled.

"You liars have no proof!" Lizzie told them.

"Liars? Are you referring to yourself? You're the one not telling Nigel that you've been planning to ship them to Antarctica!" Hoagie announced.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Lizzie said.

"And then, you hired Ray to help you get rid of the girls!" Fanny exclaimed, rising up from where she was seated.

"Is this true, Lizzie?" Nigel asked suspiciously, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well… YES!! It is true! Those twerps of yours are too annoying! They want to stop the wedding, and most importantly, sabotage me!" Lizzie confessed.

"Well then, this is between you and me. The girls are just doing what they have to!" Abby yelled.

"Of course it's between you and me, you're just a reject!" Lizzie told back.

The two women glared at each other, and a black shadowy figure rose up.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore! This is one heck of a good wedding," Father said.

He and the Delightful Children laughed, with the twins dumbstruck.

"Dad? Why is Father here?! He's our arch enemy!" Ashley asked.

"He's my uncle, girls," Nigel said.

"UNCLE?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Nigel Uno's uncle. Whoopee for me," Father said sarcastically.

"And we're his cousins," the DCFDTL said, in their creepy, monotone voice.

"I can't believe we're actually related to our KND enemies," Nicole whispered to Ashley.

"Me neither."

"So, what again?" Abby asked.

"Nigel, you'll marry me now, or else!" Lizzie yelled.

"Or else what?!" Nigel asked angrily.

"I'll blow Abby's head off!" Ray yelled, grabbing Abby as a hostage.

"Mom!!" the girls exclaimed.

That got Fanny's last nerve. She stomped to Ray and yelled in his face, "YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER!!"

She stomped on his foot hard, and he let go of Abby.

"OUCH!!" Ray jumped around like a crazy maniac.

Father couldn't help himself but laugh.

"More! More!" he cheered, cackling.

"That's it! We've had enough!!" Ashley yelled.

"LUCKY!! Come here and bite Ray's butt off!" Nicole yelled.

The dog followed and ran straight for Ray.

"Oh no!!"

But Ray couldn't escape; Lucky pounced and bit Ray's pants.

"OOOOOOOW!!" Then, the girls ran to Lucky.

They told the dog to stop, and then Nicole started hitting Ray in the leg, while Ashley jumped up and landed on Ray, causing him to lose balance and fall.

"Do not mess with Nicole and me!" Ashley declared, causing the kids to cheer.

Ray got up, and Nigel walked to him. He then punched him in the face, straight.

"That's for trying to blow my wife's head off, helping Lizzie ship off my girls to Antarctica, and being a pain in the… er… butt for ten years!" He yelled.

Ray fell down on the floor, unconscious. Now, everyone cheered. Nigel looked at Abby; they both blushed, and the girls didn't stop to notice.

"Look, they're blushing," Nicole whispered.

"Yes, they are," Ashley said, nodding her head, "And they will tonight."

"Lizzie, I'm sorry, but I will not marry you," Nigel said.

Lizzie had no response but to stomp off the room, Herbie at her tail. After, Kuki grinned at Wally; they had a silent talk with their eye contact.

"Seriously, you guys have a mom?" Lizzie's sister asked

"OF COURSE WE DO!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

"Why do we have to go through this again?" Nicole asked.

"Can't anyone understand babies don't come from storks? Everyone has a mom and dad!" Ashley yelled.

"Well, yes. But surprising as it may seem, your dad thought babies came from baby eggs or Philadelphia when he was your age," Abby said, smirking.

"True story. That is, until I married your mother," Nigel said.

Abby hugged her girls, and Nigel joined in.

"Finally, they might be a happy family," Wally thought.

* * *

YAY!! Ray is gonna go to jail! Well, not gonna be mentioned at the next chapters, but he still will. And almost near the happy ending! Double yay! Chappie 38, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	39. Rekindled Burning Love

Sigh... Romantic chapter up! Romantic chapter up, people! Well, tomorrow's the deadline (I'll tell the reason tomorrow), and now, enjoy the second-to-the-last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 39: Rekindled Burning Love

--

After the wedding crash, Abby stood at the balcony of their LA vacation mansion. She gazed at the stars and smiled as she remembered Nigel's words.

"_That's for trying to blow my wife's head off…" _

It made her feel so complete.

"Maybe hope's not lost at all," she whispered.

"Yep, it's not lost," a familiar voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Nigel, still wearing his tuxedo.

"Ya know you can change your clothes, right?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, I still want to wear this tuxedo," he told her.

"I didn't hear you come in," Abby said.

"Well, the door was open."

"So, why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, it's been a long time since we had a simple talk," he replied.

"Disappointed about the wedding?"

"Nope. Not one bit. And it seems Uncle Ben enjoyed it. Mostly, he hates weddings."

"Ha! He's laughing! That's how you know. Well, at least ya ain't brokenhearted about the wedding," Abby said.

"Of course, I'm not. Why would I? I realized… it was a mistake asking Lizzie for her hand in marriage," Nigel told her.

Abby's thoughts lightened up with hope with those words. Could it be? Well, she still has to find out.

"Oh."

"Abby, was there a reason why you stopped the wedding?" Nigel asked.

"The girls wanted to. They don't want ya cavorting with Lizzie while she sends them to Antarctica," Abby answered, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah... but, is there another reason, possibly?" Nigel asked, looking at her.

"Well… I… I can't stand seeing you get married to another woman, okay?"

"I knew it!" Nigel smiled cockily.

"How about ya? If I get married to Ray?! How would you feel?!"

"I… I WOULD CRASH THE WEDDING LIKE HOW THE GIRLS PLANNED TO, EXCEPT BETTER!!" Nigel admitted.

"Ha! See, ya would do worse!" Abby said, laughing.

"Well… I can't stand… the feeling of losing you."

"Me too. But you left me. You didn't love me because I caught you kissing another woman."

"I didn't! She kissed me!" Nigel yelled, and then muttered, "I wished I never picked her as a business partner."

"Did ya like it?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't enjoy it. I love only one woman and she's the only one I want to spend my life with for eternity."

"Who?"

"Abby… I still love you. I never hated you; I never lost my love for you. It was blooming more, I tell you. I never cheated on you; I never wanted to hurt you."

"Nigel… you still do?"

"Of course. That's why, I'm asking, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Slowly, Nigel bent down on one knee as he took out a small velvet box from his pocket. His heart, and Abby's, beat faster and faster as the thrill of what'll happen next came to them.

"Abby, like I said, I still love you. I never wanted to lose you. And now, I want you to return to me; you and Ashley. I want us to be a complete and happy family. Abby, will you marry me?"

Abby's eyes filled with tears of joy as she felt his love.

"O… of course! I love you, Nigel Uno! I won't let this pass!"

She kneeled down and hugged Nigel tightly, and he returned it. He felt better; actually, he felt the best feeling of love. He inserted the ring in Abby's finger, and they stood up. Abby looked down, and Nigel placed his hand under her chin and slowly lifted it up, making her face him. And slowly, their faces inch closer. So close, it was finally a kiss. It deepened every second. Nigel couldn't believe it; it was a really terrific, a really wonderful feeling. He hasn't kissed her over ten years, and yet, it still has tingles. It was a long, passionate one, and outside the room, two unsuspected spies watched the scene.

"Way to go, dad," Ashley whispered.

She looked at Nicole, who was smiling as wide as she was.

--

One more chapter, one more chapter! YAY!! Wedding! Now this is work. Please R&R and no flames.


	40. The Uno:Lincoln Wedding

EEE!! WEDDING! WEDDING!! Okay, thanks to all who read this story or just clicked the title. Thanks to all who reviewed and faved, and thanks to Abskiem, who was Ashley all along. Thanks to Abskiem because this story was dedicated to her and Nigia. Truth is, my inspiration was her drawings. And the reason of deadline, it's because of Abs' b-day. Happy birthday Abs! Here's your gift! And to Golde, thanks for the review, and I placed in the 'Maurice and...' here already. ;) read away, people!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or most parts of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 40: The Uno-Lincoln Wedding

--

"Abigail Lincoln, do you take Nigel Uno as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Finally, it was the day Ashley and Nicole have dreamed of. It was the wedding of Nigel and Abby, to complete their family once more. They could finally be together, and only two words have to be said by each of them.

"I do," Abby said gently.

"Nigel Uno, do you take Abigail Lincoln as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Nigel said.

"And by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife," the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

It was the time that the couple has been waiting for. Nigel lifted the veil covering Abby's face, and he saw her beautiful face smiling at him. He didn't wait longer. He leaned in and kissed her. As they do, everyone started cheering. Well, except for six.

"I can't believe there's no wedding crash in this lousy wedding," Father grumbled.

But then, he caught the Delightful Children clapping their hands.

"And why are you five clapping?" he asked.

"Sorry Father, but it's too irresistible," they replied.

"Well, you're right. This is kind of sweet," Father said.

And he couldn't help but release a tiny tear from his eye and clap his hands along with the applause of the others.

Everyone special was there. Ashley and Nicole smiled as they saw that they are finally one happy family; together and complete. Wally and Kuki finally felt pleased; their friends are married once more and together again. Patton and Rachel couldn't help releasing some tears of joy from their eyes; the wedding seemed so grand, it made them remember how special their wedding was. Hoagie clapped his hands wildly and whistled. He was really glad about the wedding. Fanny, well, even if she's been fierce, today, she's not. Instead, she's releasing tears of joy from her eyes. The wedding reminded her that love is really a special feeling everybody gets to have in their hearts. Bartie and Virginia couldn't stop themselves from cheering. After all, their friends were together. Mrs. Uno and Mrs. Lincoln hugged each other as they see their kids all grown-up and married. Mr. Uno and Mr. Lincoln cheered and shook hands. They accepted that they finally have their kids married. Cree and Chad felt joy themselves. Even if they were arch enemies with them when they were still young, this is a special moment not to remember that.

The other kids cheered, but Andy stated, "Why does everyone love mushy stuff?"

Another guest was Maurice, and he came along with a girl who holds a special spot in his life, Marissa. Even they couldn't help but feel joy for the couple.

And finally, when the two let go, Hoagie yelled, "Happy reunion, Uno Family!!"

Minutes later, everyone was at the reception. Some were dancing, some were eating. One of the people eating was Hoagie, but he was secretly planning something while eating.

"Hey Hoagie, what are you doing?" Nicole asked, walking closer to Hoagie.

"Oh… well… nothing…?"

"Hoagie…"

"I'm going to surprise Fanny with this," he said, taking out a little box.

"You think she'll say yes?"

"Of course. She'll absolutely say yes," Nicole said.

She walked away and sat beside her sister, who was looking at their parents, dancing happily.

"Mission accomplished, Ashley?"

"Mission accomplished."

"I can't believe it! Your last name will be Uno!!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I know! Ashley Lincoln Uno, that sounds cool!" Ashley said.

While the girls were chatting, the reunited couple danced, as if it was their last.

"Nigel…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really mean your I do?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss my chance of getting married to the love of my life," Nigel said.

He kissed her forehead; she blushed. They glanced at each other; their eyes filled with love. And they noticed their girls giggling; they loved it whenever their parents flirted or showed love to each other.

Behind the girls were Sally and Andy.

"Hey Sally, what if we were in Ashley and Nicole's shoes?"

"Then we have to cut my hair into your hairstyle and you have to wear a wig," Sally replied.

"Yeah. But lucky us, mom and dad will never split," Andy said.

Hours later, Nigel and Abby ran down the stairs as rice were tossed up. Abby then stopped and threw her bouquet of flowers, and Fanny caught it. Nigel walked and stayed beside the car as he watched Abby hug Cree, Mrs. Lincoln and Mr. Lincoln. Nigel too shook hands with his dad and hugged his mom. Ashley and Nicole ran down and entered the car, and their parents followed.

The window opened, and Wally told Nigel, "I knew you wouldn't make that mistake."

"Thanks, Wally. You've been the best friend I've ever had," Nigel said, winking at him.

The window closed, and the driver drove the car back to the LA Mansion. In the car, the Uno family started talking, and finally felt that they have a happy family.

Meanwhile, as everyone watched the car drive away, Hoagie walked to Fanny.

"Nice bouquet. Gonna use it for your wedding?" Hoagie asked teasingly.

"Yeah, but when will my wedding be?" Fanny asked.

"Well…" Hoagie kneeled on one knee and said, "If you say yes if I ask you 'Will you marry me?,' it'll be next week."

He took out the little box and it revealed a wedding ring.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you, Hoagie Gilligan! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

And so, that was the happy ending of Ashley and Nicole. They finally accomplished their mission; reunite their parents and become a happy family once more. Nigel; he couldn't feel any better. He was glad to have her back, back in his arms. Abby; she was the happiest of all. She felt even more loved than before. And now she knows, she will be able to have a family; happy and together.

* * *

Voila! Finished. Thanks to all who read this. To Sam, to Golde, to Abs, to maxremy, to all who read. Thanks! And last remarks...

* * *

-The End-


End file.
